Lucy Weasley and the Mask of Gold
by schwans
Summary: Lucy is determined to be the only good child in the clan. Keep her head down, stay out of trouble, get good grades... But when she witnesses two mysterious figures on the grounds, Lucy is pulled into something beyond her control and understanding.
1. Arrival

_**Lucy Weasley and the Mask of Gold**_

_**Chapter One: Arrival**_

_September 1__st__ 2016_

Lucy Septima Weasley was hardly the type to get emotional. Sure leaving home was scary but logically it could be done. Her parents had left for school at eleven, her sister, her cousins, her grandparents… It had been done. Now it was her turn.

And Lucy could not have been more nervous. King's Cross was buzzing with activity as she pushed the trolley through the station her father walking next to her occasionally looking down at her with a smile while her mum was talking with her sister behind them. Lucy adjusted the strap of her rucksack where she was holding some books for the trip and her school robes to change into when she arrived. Most of her books were fiction, many of them were adventure novels, and her mother had also recommended a book called Magic's of the Ancient World, which was coming along as well.

They arrived at platforms nine and ten, Lucy looked at it in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She had been through before saying goodbye to her big sister when she left for school. Molly was wonderful; she sent her letters about her classes and other school goings on. She always made time for her little sister. Lucy appreciated it more than Molly could ever know. She stood in front of the wall while her father put a hand on her shoulder to make her wait for her mum and sister. Lucy wanted to go but she waited.

"Why are you waiting?" Lucy's mother asked as she and Molly stopped behind them. Her father smiled and motioned for Lucy and Molly to go ahead.

Lucy did not need to be told twice, she ran through the barrier feeling the heavy magic that surrounded it enveloping her senses for a brief moment before seeing a scarlet train beyond the crowd of people in front of her. She continued to walk forward a few feet to take in her surroundings and to get an idea of the train's layout. She was a bit scared the last few years of the loud noises and the smoke. Lucy had to at least manage her fear before she set off.

She was distracted as she looked for her sister and parents in the crowd and never saw the goggled boy until he ran into her trolley and fell over her trunk. Lucy looked at the boy as he lay sprawled on his back; the boy looked at her before springing excitedly to his feet and taking off into the crowd.

"Lucy, Lucy come here!"

Lucy turned the trolley with some effort and pushed it towards the voice of her dad who was waving her over. There were still about fifteen minutes before they had to be onboard. Her parents led them over to the train and put helped their daughters put their trunks in the carriage. Lucy unconsciously moved a little closer to her father as she spotted her cousin James in the distance, and that meant Freddie could not be far behind. She looked at the pavement under her feet expecting to find a dung bomb or a Wheeze test product. Eleven years of their antics had made her paranoid.

"Okay then, Molly look out for your sister," Lucy's father began his goodbye speech, "Make sure she doesn't get to lost. Please try to find the time to write this year." He pulled Lucy's sister into a tight hug. When she was released from what Lucy thought of as the death grip, her mum stepped in and hugged Molly as well. Lucy looked over her shoulder nervously to see if she could see her evil cousins. No sign of them, she released the breath she had been holding. Maybe she would go the whole trip without seeing them. Maybe they would all be put into different houses and her time with them would be minimal. "Lucy, I expect you to write as well. Be good, stay out of trouble and tell a professor if Freddie and James cross the line." He started to button the top buttons of her coat and pull the ears of her cap over her ears and tie the string under her chin. He pulled her into a hug, Lucy always felt safer with her parents. Her dad especially.

When he let her go and turned to talk to one of the men he worked with, Lucy's mum pulled her into a hug. "Personally, we don't exactly care where you end up, in case you were worried." Lucy shook her head recalling the betting pool from the other night as he mum looked over at her husband to be sure he was still occupied with his co-worker, her mum unbuttoned the top buttons on her coat and untied her cap. "There, now you look like less of a stiff." She smiled mischievously.

Audrey Weasley was a pretty woman, long, wavy brown hair, heart-shaped face, and unusually pale blue eyes. Molly looked just like her, only Molly had their father's eyes and freckles that dotted her nose. Also Molly was already taller than their mum, a fact that Lucy's mum disliked but could not do much about. Her mother would look at her sometimes and say that Lucy was going up that road for height, but for now Lucy was still shorter then her mum and her mum was happy.

There was a whistle from the train and the children began to climb aboard, Lucy was sucked into the crowd and was brought inside by the mob of excited students. She struggled to find her way to the window to wave to her parents; she finally found a window and managed to squeeze her way between a couple of sixth years to wave to her parents. She pushed her glasses up and saw her father with an arm around her mum's waist as they both waved at the train and disappeared into the distance. The crowd began to disperse and go to the compartments. Where was Molly?

"Molly?" Lucy said softly as her voice got stuck in her throat as she was jostled by passersby. "Where are you Molly?"

Lucy started to walk down the corridor past all of the pushing and shouting children to try and find either her sister or an empty compartment. She adjusted the strap on her rucksack and opened doors into compartment after compartment, each one she tried was full or she was chased off by older students. After a few more minutes of searching, Lucy found a compartment that was empty and sat down in the window seat, pushed her glasses up her freckled nose, and watched the world pass by.

Well, she tried to watch the world pass by but her view was blocked by her own reflection. She wiped the window with the sleeve of her coat, but it was no help. Lucy gave up on the window and took a novel out of her bag. Reading on a train was something she always enjoyed while traveling. It was comforting, when she was younger she liked to pretend she was going to visit the people from her books and they could all be friends. Lucy only really had one good friend who would not be starting school until next year, but they had grown up together as their parents were friends. Lucy wanted adventure and excitement, she wanted to do great things and show her family that she was _someone _important and special that could be her own person and come out of the shadow of the family name. Her dad's family had a lot of influence in their world; Lucy wanted to make a mark that was hers alone.

She placed her shoulder against the wall and rested her head of dust brown hair against the cool window and propped her feet on the seat to rest the book on her knees. Her pale blue eyes scanned the pages as she finally felt herself starting to relax as the story began to unfold, the tale of a mysterious city beneath a wizarding city and all of the treasures and creatures that dwelled within. Lucy shivered delightedly as she felt the cool air of the underground cavern against her skin and saw the ancient stone ceilings above her head covered in old paintings depicting the history of this grand and otherworldly place. The stairs leading to the chapel where the great artifact resided…

The glass door to the compartment opened. Lucy looked up as she was pulled out of a scene involving the adventurous heroine meeting the male lead and possible love interest to find the boy with the quidditch goggles standing at the door. He smiled crookedly, "Are any of these seats taken?"

"No," Lucy went back to her book to finish the chapter. She never liked to set down a book before reaching the end of the chapter at least, it had to be some kind of emergency for her to do that. Meeting some strange boy did not qualify. "Take a seat if you want too."

The boy complied at took the seat across from Lucy and pressed his face against the window. Lucy marked reached the end of the chapter, but left the book open so she could look at the boy without being called strange or weird. Lucy had a very intense stare that she unintentionally did when she was looking at new people, kids had just run off calling her a freak when she did and Lucy did not need that right now. The boy just kept looking out the window. He seemed harmless, but so did James and Freddie.

He turned suddenly with a bright, excited smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Ollie, what's yours?"

"Lucy," she replied as she closed her book and prepared herself for the difficult task of being social with a person who was a complete stranger her age who had not been spirited away by James and Freddie. This boy seemed very interested in her answer and seemed to be hoping that she would continue talking. Lucy was not in the mood for idle chitchat.

Ollie had some color to his face, possibly from spending so much time outdoors Lucy ventured a guess. He had bright, vivid green eyes that sparkled with energy and mischief behind his rather shaggy brown hair. He suddenly asked another question, "Do you like Quidditch?"

Lucy blinked before comprehending the question fully, "Yes, I support Ireland."

"My dad plays for Puddlemere and my mum plays for the Tornadoes, I can't believe Puddlemere lost their shot at the cup last year in the semi-finals! That was a dirty play from the Scots, the snitch was not even nearby, and the Quaffle was on the other side of the pitch! Dad wasn't speaking full sentences for a week."

Ah, a Puddlemere fan. That explained the scarlet color on the goggles. "I'm sorry I missed the match on the wireless then, it sounds exciting." Lucy had a vague recollection of her dad uncharacteristically swearing at the wireless when that happened. Lucy was under a blanket on the sofa under a blanket with a fever and was drifting in and out of consciousness thinking about just how weird her family was.

"I had tickets and saw the whole thing. I'm hoping to get a spot on the House team this year."

"Aren't you a first year? They don't let first years play you know."

Ollie scowled, "They've made exceptions before." His nose wrinkled and the corners of Lucy's mouth twitched. He reminded her of Uncle Cappie. "I will be one of those exceptions." He smiled confidently. "So wha'cha reading?"

"Beneath the City," Lucy held the book out so he could read the back cover. Ollie smiled and took the book from her politely and skimmed his eyes over the back of it before giving it back to her.

"It sounds interesting."

"It is. It's about the discovery of an underground city and a race to find the lost treasures that reside there. In order to find the treasure, they need to pass many obstacles. Many of them are deadly."

Ollie chuckled nervously. Lucy did not notice, she had opened her book again and had begun to read. It was quiet in the compartment until the glass door slide open once again, Lucy felt her eyebrows knit together in annoyance.

There were two boys poking their heads inside the compartment, one was lanky with messy red hair and rectangular glasses. The other boy was dark skinned with a mischievous smile and his hands stuck deeply inside of his pockets, making Lucy nervous. "Hello, Lucy." James said as he strutted into the compartment and took the seat next to his cousin.

Freddie followed his lead and nudged Lucy away from the window seat so he could sit on her other side. "How is our dear cousin? Making friends are we?"

"That bloke doesn't look the type to go to Slytherin like Lucy," James said as he looked at Ollie curiously. Lucy noticed Ollie's expression change to one of mild annoyance. "Who are you?"

"Ollie," He smiled politely, "And you are?"

"James, this is my cousin Freddie, and I assume you have met my other cousin."

"Which other cousin?" Lucy asked with a roll of her eyes and sarcasm dripping from her lips. "Didn't you claim no relation to me when Ireland won against Chudley last week?"

"We don't recall," James said as he took his arm off her shoulders, Freddie following his lead. Good, Lucy did not trust either one as far as she could throw them. Having them nearby was giving her a headache. "Well, Lucy, you seem to be situated. Freddie and I are off to sit with some of the other first years." James examined Ollie, "You want to come with us?"

Ollie smiled again, "No thanks, I'm all set here."

"Alright then," James said as he rose to his feet with Freddie following his lead. They both hissed at Lucy as they closed the compartment doors behind them.

Lucy looked at Ollie curiously, "Why did you decide to stay? People think they're cool…"

"Yeah, people might think they're cool, but they didn't seem to be very kind to their own family. I didn't like the way they were treating you."

'_I don't understand…' _

Oo0Oo0

It was raining heavily with raindrops that seemed to Lucy to be the size of large pebbles. She adjusted her bag and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and pulled it as far forward as she could to try and keep her glasses dry. Ollie was standing behind her looking out at the astounding weather they would have to cross the lake in as well. Lucy mad a final check to see if her rucksack was closed and stepped out into the rain. The drops pelting against her cloak made a pleasant hollow sound after a few moments. It was cold.

"LUCY!" Molly's voice cut through the crowd making Lucy jump. Her sister came out of the group of fourth year Ravenclaws her hood pulled over her head and skidding to a halt in front of her splashing more water on her already soaked socks. "I'll take your books if you want Lucy, maybe they'll stay dry that way." Lucy had nothing but unconditional trust for her sister and could see the logic in her statement. Lucy gave Molly the books without complaint. "Alright, I'll see you at the feast. I'll save you a seat!" She took off with the knapsack clutched tightly in her hands.

"First Years! This way!" A loud shout got Lucy's attention a large figure waved a lantern and summoned a large group of children to him. Ollie pulled on her robe sleeve and dragged her over into the heart of the group. Lucy felt claustrophobic as she looked at her shoes so she would not have to look at the gathering crowd. "Let's see 'ere," the man's voice boomed as loud as thunder and Lucy stepped back onto a blond boy's foot. "'Ello James, Freddie."

"Hi, Hagrid!" The terrible twosome replied in unison from somewhere near the front. Lucy realized that she really wanted a book to hold on to for comfort. She wanted to go back to that underground city and find that treasure.

"Alright, everyone, four to a boat now. That's it."

Lucy and Ollie climbed into a boat with two other boys who were peering at the castle ahead of them excitedly. Lucy could hardly see it through her wet glasses. The boats left the docks and set out across the lake, tossed by the waves. Lucy held on to the side of the boat fearing that she would fall off into the water and drown. She chuckled drily, it was strangely amusing. Her sense of humor had always been a little warped.

Suddenly, Lucy found the water far closer than it had been moments before; it was now mere inches from her face. She gasped and inhaled a mouthful of lake water and began going down…

Down…

Down…

Into the watery depths of the Black Lake. It was silent down deep, no noise or distractions. Lucy felt peaceful, more peaceful then she had the whole trip. There was a voice echoing through her mind, it was one she had never heard before, but it sounded like her mum in some ways. It was telling her to go back, back; it was not her time… What did this person know of time? Time did not exist in this watery crypt.

Something wrapped around her waist and underarms, it began to push her to the surface. Lucy felt cold as she broke the surface of the lake and was deposited in the boat where there were voices fussing and screaming over her head. She groaned and turned her face to the side of the boat. She was suddenly scooped up and found herself facing the lake again with someone patting her on the back. She vomited.

"Luce? Hey, you're alright." It was Ollie; he had a very reassuring voice. Lucy moaned in response as she felt a heavy coat draped over her thin, wet frame. Her teeth started to chatter. She did not move until the boats entered a small cave and docked and people started getting off. Lucy felt herself getting lifted out by unusually large hands.

"Alrig't there Lucy?"

"F-Fine…" Lucy murmured in response as she moved to give his coat back.

"Jus' give it back tomorrow." The gamekeeper smiled and Lucy felt the corners of her mouth twitch in response as she pulled the coat tighter around her shoulders as the group was lead into the wet muddy grass. Lucy felt her shoes slipping into the mud as she continued the walk to the wooden door ahead with the other kids. She watched James and Freddie talking and laughing up ahead despite the miserable weather. The door opened and the group was greeted by the sight of a rather worried looking man. He looked to be around her mum's age.

"Everyone come inside and get warmed up," The man said as he stepped back from the open door as a mob of children tried to cram themselves through it at the same time. Lucy and Ollie were not in any sort of hurry; they were already soaked through and figured that they could not possibly get any wetter. They were the last children inside. Lucy recognized the man now, he was Hannah's husband. Hagrid talked for a moment with the man before waving at the group and stepping out of the room. "Welcome everyone, a bit wet out there?" There was laughter and some glares from some of the more surly students, Lucy included. He had no right to talk, he was _dry._ "Yes, well, welcome to Hogwarts everyone. I am Professor Longbottom, the deputy headmaster, and your herbology instructor." He smiled widely, Lucy knew that smile, it meant one who took great pride in the work he did. "Now, in a few minutes you will step through these doors and be sorted into one of the four houses. Each house has its own noble history and has produced remarkable witches and wizards. Any questions?"

"My brother said we need to fight a troll!"

"That is not true," Professor Longbottom began to explain why fighting a troll as a first year was a bad idea. The door opened and a tiny man told the group that they were ready for them and Professor Longbottom led them out. Lucy looked up at the large expansive ceiling that reflected the rainy weather outside.

Lucy stood in the center of the group dripping wet wearing a large furry coat over her soaking wet robes. She could not have been anymore embarrassed. The overcoat smelled like wet kneazle. She was watching in wonder, briefly forgetting her humiliation and not noticing the puddle forming under her feet. The brim of the hat had opened and a voice had burst forth in song.

_When I was young and newly sown,_

_The school was just beginning,_

_Four founders there were,_

_Each one different from the others,_

_Bold Gryffindor,_

_Brave and chivalrous,_

_Wise Ravenclaw,_

_Forever seeking and learning,_

_Sly Slytherin_

_Ambitious and cunning,_

_Fair Hufflepuff,_

_Just and fair._

_Now these four choose,_

_Students for their own._

_Gryffindor took only the bravest,_

_Ravenclaw the wisest,_

_Slytherin the most cunning,_

_Hufflepuff took the rest and treated them the same._

_Now things were not as peaceful as one might believe,_

_Strife rose amongst the four,_

_Over the blood-lines of the students,_

_Slytherin wished to take only the purest,_

_Gryffindor welcomed all with magic._

_They fought and fought over the matter,_

_Until Slytherin left in disgust._

_This story is true for I was there,_

_So remember this tale,_

_What can be created when differences are set aside?_

_When petty things get in the way?_

_Things will fall apart. _

When the song ended, Lucy found herself clapping with the rest of the Hall while Ollie whooped next to her. The crowd quieted as the first name was called, "Armistead, Adelaide". A pretty girl with flowing brown hair stepped forward to have the hat placed on her head. The hat was silent for a few minutes before proclaiming her a Gryffindor with was met with much applause from the table.

While the others were being sorted, Lucy looked around for her sister and her cousins. It was not to difficult, most of her cousins were sitting at the same table her father's family had sat at for generations; Molly was sitting with her fellow Ravenclaws'. Molly met Lucy's eyes and smiled, moving over to pat the empty seat next to her. Molly seemed to be sure where Lucy was going to go. If only Lucy was that sure.

Soon there were only two children left. Ollie looked at her; he probably thought Lucy would have been sorted by now. Lucy thought Ollie would have been sorted by now as well. They stared at each other for a moment before Lucy's name was called. Ollie smiled and gave her a nudge forward.

Lucy sat on the stool hearing only her heartbeat in her ears and feeling the shaking in her knees then she saw nothing for the hat had just been placed over her eyes pushing her glasses down her nose.

_Well now, another one? There seem to be more and more these days._

'_Mother swears there's more every time she goes to one of Grandmum's family dinners.'_

_Ah, I remember your mother quite well, very difficult to sort, as was your father. Complicated people are always the most interesting to sort, I will occasionally hear about what they did after they left school, it's always interesting._

_'I'm sure it is.' _Lucy thoughts were silent for a moment,_ 'What made them so difficult to sort? Was Molly difficult?'_

_Your parents were like onions, I had to peel back many layers to make the best decision, your sister has some beliefs that make her easier to sort but enough about that. We're going to see where you will go. _The hat was silent for a few moments; Lucy could feel its subtle powers wandering through her mind. _Hmm, you're very intelligent, curious, very Ravenclaw. You are cunning when necessary; you are also rather ambitious though… You have true loyalty to very few people, these people seem to be relatives, but you seem to be the type who would be bored in Hufflepuff._

Gramps called Hufflepuffs' a bunch of old duffers, though Lucy questioned his sobriety at the time considering he said this in front of the Leaky Cauldron's landlady.

The hat continued its musings, _Ah; your grandfather would say something like that. I remember sorting him as well, interesting person even as a child._

Personally, the thought of Gramps as a child gave Lucy nightmares. It was also just weird, Lucy associated Gramps with books, swears, war stories and booze.

_Oh, what do we have here? Courage, lots of courage very deep under the surface. Where will I put you? Where will you thrive? You could go to Slytherin, it would give you the notoriety you desire. You want to be different, someone admirable and respectable. Well, I assure you that you are very different from your family, no matter where you end up._

_'I don't want to go to Slytherin. I'll be mocked forever!'_

_Then I wish you luck, it takes more courage to stand alone against things then to stand with the majority's backing… GRYFFINDOR!_

Lucy stood and gave the hat back to the professor before risking a glance to Molly who looked shocked but was clapping enthusiastically as Lucy made her way over to her house table and sat down to watch Ollie's sorting. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly; he was the only one left and waved at Lucy excitedly as his name was called. "Wood, Oliver." The hat sat on his head for a solid minute before sending him to Gryffindor with Lucy. He bounded over excitedly and took the empty seat next to her smiling brightly. Lucy noticed the qudditch goggle strap was still around his head beneath his hat.

"Welcome students, new and old," Lucy looked at the high table to find a tall stern looking woman who was addressing the hall. Lucy had met the Headmistress before at one of her grandparent's parties. "As you all know, the forest is out of bounds. As some of our former students can tell you it is such for a few very good reasons." There were some nervous chuckles and titters from around the Hall. "First years will take note that Mr. Filch has asked me to once again address joke items from the shop know as Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes if found will be confiscated. First years are not allowed to try out for their house quidditch teams." Lucy noted Ollie's look of dogged determination as the Headmistress spoke. "I believe that is it for now so please enjoy the feast."

And all thoughts and worried left Lucy's mind in that moment the food appeared upon the table before her. Her parents were not incredibly talented cooks by any stretch of the imagination. Lucy always ate good food when she could get it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

___Yes, Lucy seems slightly unlikable. I think she'll loosen up a bit, in time. James and Freddie just bring out the worst in her eleven year old developing sarcastic wit. I love this girl._

_Some of you might be wondering, "Why Lucy as a lead character in an adventure story, why not a more popular character like James, Albus, or Lily?" My answer is this; everyone does a next generation story featuring one of Harry's children as the lead character, with a few exceptions. I wanted a character who was an unlikely hero(ine), one people would not expect. Lucy fit my idea perfectly and I was freed from other people's influence about how this character should be, because we really have no idea what Audrey is like. Well, I did my take on Audrey but that's another fic entirely._

_Following chapters should be shorter than this one._


	2. Letters

_**Chapter 2: Letters **_

_September 2__nd__ 2016_

Lucy was always a rather pensive child, she was always thinking about something and had a very active mind that seemed to many times focus singularly on the negative. The bed was different than the one at home, she had two roommates, and one of these roommates (she was not sure which one) snored. Loudly. She sighed and reached for the small table next to her bed. She felt the wand beneath her palm and clutched it tightly in her hand. If she had found her wand then the start of her letters could not be far away… Ah ha! Lucy brought the pieces of parchment to her and the necessary materials for writing a letter home. "Lumos," Lucy muttered as the tip of her wand lit.

It was still a marvel to Lucy, the way that it worked for her. Gramps said that wands were like an extension and physical form of one's power. He was a researcher into the origin of magical power, he could have been right about that and it seemed rather accurate to Lucy. She dipped her quill into her inkwell and continued her letter; maybe she could find the owlery later on.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Molly's letters did not do the castle justice, "beautiful" and "awe inspiring" are just not the words to use. You probably know what I mean, you were both here. I have two roommates, one of them snores, and I'm not sure which one. Adelaide Armistead and Amita Adani are their names, they seem pleasant from what I've seen. _

_Oh, and Dad? I think Gramps will be by to collect his winnings when you get this. He was right, I got Gryffindor._

_Love,_

_Lucy._

It was a little shorter then she would have liked, but she figured she had better give her dad a heads up about the sorting. He had ten galleons on her being a Ravenclaw like Molly and mum. Her father disliked surprises.

She took a deep breath as she looked over the letter again. She wanted to go home. Lucy sealed the letter in an envelope, addressed it and set it on her bedside table. The second letter was much like the first, only it was to Gramps and was shorter than the one to her parents. There really was not too much going on to tack anything else to either letter unless Lucy wanted to talk about her feelings. Lucy did not want to talk about her feelings.

_Dear Gramps,_

_Congratulations! You just won ten galleons._

_Love,_

_Lucy._

Lucy then placed this letter in the envelope as well, and placed it on her bedside table. Her eyes were heavy and sleep was coming quickly.

Oo0Oo0

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone, I am sure you are all very excited to be here!" The professor said loudly from the front of the room catching the attention of everyone in the classroom. He smiled; Lucy pegged him as a very happy fellow. "My name is Professor Sullivan, and it's obvious what I teach." He chuckled at his own joke and some of the kids smiled. "Yes, well, Defense is one the most involved classes you will have while you are at school. It will also be the one most likely to save your life." The class was silent as Sullivan continued to speak. "Anyone here can ask their parents about war, ask any of the professors here and they will tell you about the war and that you are attending school on a battlefield. Lives were lost to dark magic, but with the right training, if you are ever involved in a life or death situation you chance of survival increases dramatically."

That speech sounded familiar to Lucy, parts of it anyway, like something Gramps would say. Though he would have added something about power and knowledge being nothing compared to cool heads and quicker wits. While power was helpful, it was not everything.

"Now, this week we are going to read the introduction chapter to the _A Beginners Guide to Practical Defense Spell Work, _and next week we'll do something practical." Sullivan smiled widened as the Gryffindors and the Slytherins reached for their books seeming to already be planning the ways they could kill each other in the following weeks.

Lucy raised her hand; she heard James and Freddie whispering in the back. Sadly, all three of them were in the same house. They would have the same lessons. Be in the same classrooms. Every. Day. It was already day one and Lucy was already thinking of ways to throw them off the Astronomy tower without anyone noticing. Well, someone would notice if the first born sons of two famous wizards went missing. Lucy reasoned that she might want to find a place to hide out where they could not find her.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Lucy sir, what if we've already read though this year's material?"

The class was so silent Lucy could have heard a quill drop. Instead someone burst through the door loudly, causing the class to erupt in giggles.

"Sorry I'm late sir!" A boy said as he closed the door behind him. Ollie rushed over to the empty seat next to Lucy babbling about vindictive staircases, mean portraits, and a poltergeist. Lucy looked at him out of the corner of her pale gray blue eyes, Ollie Wood from what she had seen so far, was determined, happy, and quite possibly a nutcase. Lucy had seen him standing in front of the message board in the common room that morning searching in vain for an announcement about Quidditch tryouts. When he had grown tired of that, he had somehow made it down to breakfast to inhale what Lucy believed to be four eggs, seven pieces of bacon, and two pieces of toast.

"It's okay, just relax." Ollie smiled and took his book out of his bag and shot Lucy a wide grin. Lucy could not understand why he was being so nice unless James and Freddie were looking for an inside man. It was fine if he was, Lucy did not have to trust him with her darkest secrets.

Sullivan turned his attention back to Lucy, "Just read along with everyone else, Miss Lucy."

Lucy liked being called Miss; it made her feel grown up. She had never been called Miss Lucy before, she liked that even better. She smiled for the first time all day and opened her book. She decided she liked Professor Sullivan.

Oo0Oo0

Professor Waldroup's Tranfiguration class was something very different. Where Sullivan actually had a promise of his class becoming more interesting, Waldroup had no such promises. The class sat in their seats the entire period and listened to him drone. It was like listening to Lucy's father while he was off about some paperwork about imports, which even Lucy found mildly interesting depending on how bad the rant was. This was something on an entirely new level that left Lucy wishing for one of her dad's unanimated complaints about the current state of cauldron bottoms. Well, maybe Lucy did not want to sink that low. She would have to find another option. Play sick maybe? Would not be too hard, she was sitting next to Freddie. Father said motivation was very important if one wanted something, along with hard work, perseverance, and a few other things that Lucy could not remember right now.

She propped her head on her hand and continued taking notes while he rambled on and on about the syllabus for the next seven years of their schooling. He was interrupted by a firecracker that James had thrown under his chair causing the class to scream and the class to be evacuated. They missed the rest of class and were told to go ahead and get lunch.

Ollie walked with Lucy with a large grin on his face the entire time. Lucy watched him wearily out of the corner of her eye. He held the door to the Great Hall open for her and the smells of the food made her stomach rumble loudly. Homemade food…

She saw Victorie and Teddy talking over soup oblivious to James trying to get in on the conversation and steal Teddy's attention from his girlfriend. Dominique sitting at the other end of the table with some of her friends, Lucy could see Molly with the other Ravenclaws talking and laughing about something.

"Soup?" Ollie asked as he held the bowl out for Lucy. "How about this pasta, eh? You know, I think I'll try everything." Lucy raised an eyebrow as he reached for each platter that was within reach to put its contents onto his plate. When his plate was loaded with food, Lucy was fully confident that she would not lose a hand if she tried to load her plate with the pasta sitting next to her. She took small bites wanting to make the meal last, she still had to return the coat to Professor Hagrid, it was in her dorm and she had to go up to get it along with the letters she wanted to send to her family. She began eating faster so she could have time to do it before her afternoon study hall. "What are we doing after lunch again?"

"Study hall, but I need to run some errands."

Ollie perked up with interest, "What kind of errands? Can I come?"

"I just need to find the owlery and send a couple of letters and return the coat from last night. I just need to find out where the owlery is."

"Oh, I know where it is! I'll go with you."

"Really?" Lucy blinked. "We've been here less than two days and you know where everything is?"

"Not everything, I have a good sense of direction." Ollie smiled.

They soon finished their meal and walked up to the dorm to retrieve the items. The common room was full of people and Lucy managed to slip to the girls dorm unnoticed. Nobody really saw her creeping out with a large fur coat either. Lucy was not noticeable by any stretch of the imagination. It was a ten minute walk down to the Great Hall where Ollie took over and led Lucy out onto the grounds.

There was a tower standing close to the castle with a path leading to it. Lucy looked up and noticed some owls flying around it. This was probably how Ollie knew where it was. He lead her up the stairs looking back occasionally with an 'I-told-you-so' smile. If it was James or Freddie, Lucy would have been annoyed. With Ollie it did not have that cruel element, it was _playful._ The hoots and screeches grew louder, Lucy clutched her parcels tighter. Ollie opened the door and stepped inside. Lucy followed him, her jaw dropping at the sheer number of owls housed in this tower, Snowy, Barn, Grey, Screech, Great horned owls. Lucy walked over to a barn owl and looked at it closely. She always thought they were pretty.

Lucy looked at the barn owl's leg to check for a school tag. No tag. She patted the owl softly before moving on to a great grey to look for the leg tag. She found one and tied the letter to her parents to his leg; she found one of the school's screech owls to take the other letter to Gramps.

The package with the coat in it was tied to the leg of another large Great Grey who looked quite pleased to have the job. He spread his wings wide, flapping excitedly.

And failed to get off the ground.

Ollie and Lucy watched the owl flap for a few moments as it tried to lift off without success.

"I think you might need another bird."

"I think so to."

Oo0O0o

Lucy was now on her way back from the owlery, Ollie had wandered off after smelling biscuits somewhere nearby. She looked at the staircases, tapping them nervously with her wand using a trick Gramps had shown her to reveal active magics before walking up. It seemed safe enough.

There was a kind of tittering laughter coming from behind her. She looked over her shoulder nervously, the owners of the laughter began to talk and Lucy began climbing the stairs faster. She turned and walked into the restroom, hiding in one of the stalls by climbing on top of the loo and pulling her knees to her chest just as the door opened. Lucy counted four different pairs of shoes in front of the restroom mirrors.

"Well, that was dull. What do you think Nerissa?"

"Ugh, I agree. Digging in the dirt for an hour was not my idea of a good time. It's all so boring."

A third voice spoke, "I don't know, Defense with the Gryffindors this morning was interesting. I can't believe that girl already read through that whole book, I didn't even understand the introduction chapter."

_'Yeah, because you don't know how to read words longer than seven letters.'_ Lucy thought as she rolled her eyes. Dumb people had very little to offer her, Lucy liked to be stimulated.

"What a showoff," The first girl spoke again. "Makes the rest of us look like idiots on the first day, a teachers' pet for sure."

"And those eyes," the fourth girl said with and exaggerated shiver through her entire body. "She didn't look at any of you did she? No, well her eyes are so _creepy. _They're so pale, and she doesn't just glance at you either, she looks right at you for about thirty seconds. What a weirdo!"

Lucy bit her lower lip and clutched her knees a little tighter to her chest.

"What's her name again? I wasn't paying attention when Sullivan was calling roll." Nerissa asked idly as Lucy noticed her pulling a hairbrush out of her bag. "Lucia Wesley or something like that?"

"I don't know, all I know is that according to dad, her father's some Ministry department head and her mother is some shop clerk who he can't find anything about. Not a name or a scrap a parchment." It was the first girl speaking again. "

"How do you know this stuff Imogen?"

"Mother likes to gossip, father likes to talk."

Lucy thought that that was one thing that one should never mention. Gramps always said that chatty people and gossips had brought many people to their deaths over the years. First thing he had really gotten angry with her about was talking about what went on in the shop with outsiders. He didn't yell, he just got stern and Lucy learned quickly that Septenary business was Septenary business only. Of course when she got older the secretive nature made more sense. Gramps was paranoid from his participation in three different wars, worried about Lucy's mum's safety, and his research falling into the hands of his rival, Cavan Toft. Lucy was not sure why he got so bent out of shape over her mum's safety though; mum never did anything risky, or anything that would be considered _cool_ by any stretch of the imagination. Perhaps the concern for her mum, Molly, and herself was some kind of protective instinct.

"Well, anyway," Imogen continued, "If we want to get good grades on any tests we might just have to copy off the resident know-it-all." She added this cruel little laugh at the end. "Come on, we have to go back to the dorm." Lucy heard the door close behind the girls loudly.

Lucy stayed in the stall and cried.

"I-I want to go," sniff, "h-home!"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

_I think Lucy hit her breaking point a little early. But I don't imagine she's had too much contact with children who she has not grown up with. I think she's trying to learn how to make friends that she does not know through her parents or are relatives. I like her for the fact she is rather inept socially and everything goes back to the family with her, and she is a bit strange but doesn't really notice how strange she is. Ollie is the only person who is a complete stranger who completely latched onto her and may genuinely like Lucy for who she is. Lucy is confused by this behavior._

_Bullying among girls is a more subtle style then when boys bully. Studies have shown that boys will beat up victims most of the time, while girls will talk about you behind your back. Starting rumors, rejection, and the like. The whole sticks and stones bit is a lie. Words do hurt; they hurt longer then a bruise from a fist fight. I think if I had the choice if I was going to bullied again, I'd rather get beaten up, just so I could have the whole self defense excuse when I fought back. Four years of martial arts, the other guy won't come out looking to pretty. But I am a girl and as such will and have been bullied verbally in such a way._

_And yes, all children at some point think their parents are boring. How right the child is, is up for debate._

_Heh, Lucy and Ollie ship name is _Lollie.


	3. Flight

_**Chapter Three: Flight**_

_September 16__th__ 2016_

"Three turns to the right, right?" Ollie asked as Lucy double checked the directions on the board. "I know you would rather not have this explode."

"You're right on both counts," Lucy replied as Freddie and James' potion began to bubble over on the table next to them and burn away at the wooden chair legs. There were screams from around the dungeon as Professor Slughorn rushed over to clean up the mess and calm the screaming students. Ollie watched while Lucy continued to cut the ingredients like nothing was amiss. It was like this at the family get-togethers all the time; if Lucy never learned to ignore it then she would never finish anything she wanted to.

Ollie put his elbow on the table and watched Lucy cut the ingredients to the form required, Lucy didn't notice, she was too focused on dicing her frogs liver and the stalk of a hellburn plant. "You're quite good with that knife. It's a little scary really."

"My Aunt Serena has a knife collection. She let me look at them sometimes, Molly doesn't like them though. I don't know why, Molly's weird like that."

Ollie blinked, "Your aunt collects knives? She's a witch right?"

"Yes, but she likes to be surprising, she always has a few with her so she doesn't have to transfigure some if she needs them. She was mugged once, her wand was knocked out of her hand and the man was about to take her bag. Aunt Serena pulled one of her knives and had at him. Now criminals cross the street when they see her coming."

"So your aunt's basically a knife nut?"

"Well, yes."

They sat quietly for a moment continuing with their tasks. Well, Lucy was at any rate. Ollie had finished stirring for now and was watching the acid like substance coming their way. He leapt out of his chair and grabbed the back of Lucy's, pulling her back while she continued to cut the materials. Once she was well away from the mess, Ollie rushed back to pull the table away from the acidic product that threatened to eat away at the wooden leg of the table and ruin the potion they had worked so hard on.

"How many relatives do you have?"

Lucy's lips tightened into a thin line while her cutting grew a little more aggressive. "Too many. My father is the third of seven children, my mother is an only child, but I have some honorary relations from her, those would be Uncle John and his wife, my Aunt Ellie and their children, Uncle Cappie, Aunt Serena and their children, and my godmother Lucia. I won't go into my dad's family tree, it's too big."

Ollie laughed nervously as he moved the cauldron to another table entirely and hurriedly moved the other ingredients to the other table as the failed potion seemed to take a life of its own and target the table that Lucy and Ollie had been assigned. He once again grabbed Lucy's chair to pull her away from the mess. Lucy was too wrapped up to notice.

Lucy placed the cut ingredients next to the cauldron and turned back to the board, talking louder to be heard over the subsiding screams of the student body and the thud of their assigned table falling to the floor as the failed potion ate away at two of its legs. "Ollie, put the pieces of hellburn plant in the cauldron one at a time and stir counterclockwise seven times, then add the liver and stir three times in a clockwise direction."

Ollie observed the chaos and destruction around them and did what Lucy said. She seemed to be making more sense than the rest of the class at that time. "Yes ma'am."

Oo0Oo0

Flying filled Lucy with a dread much like her claustrophobia. The same feeling of sheer empty horror in her belly and her inability to breath, in a family large enough to have at least two quidditch teams it was something she tried her best to avoid. Besides, she had a feeling he cousins would be far too willing to knock her off her broom. Molly had tried to teach her the finer hand eye coordination to play quidditch a few times already, but it always ended with Lucy stuck in a tree out in her grandparents' orchard. Her dad had managed to each her how to hang on to one without falling off, but Lucy never really took to flying. She swore to herself that she would never mention it to anyone at school.

At least Ollie was excited about a lesson for once, even if it was a one year only course for first years. The only academic subject her seemed to excel in was Charms, he had a real passion for making teacups spin in midair, drop them, and stop them before they hit the floor. Lucy was not quite so gifted, Ollie was quite glad to help her at any rate. Lucy could not be to bitter about that, she was doing excellently at everything else.

They stood outside the castle with a cool wind and cloudy sky to meet them. Lucy tucked her cloak tighter around her shoulders wondering why they had survived in fashion for all of these years. They were a bit impractical, though they did look intimidating, something Lucy desperately wanted to be.

Ollie was bouncing up and down from one foot to the other, when they had gotten the announcement for flying lessons he had skipped and danced around the common room. Lucy could understand why, he had been unable to get his hands on a broom since school had started. Lucy had gotten pretty excited herself when she got to the library for the first time and found their fiction section, and the section on defensive spells. She was working on a way to get into the restricted section; she wanted to stay ahead of Freddie and James in the self-defense department.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," The instructor said as she appeared from above on her broomstick. The class looked up, enraptured, as she floated gracefully to the ground in front of them. "I am your instructor Madam Hooch." She got off of her broom and surveyed the class as if she was sizing up any potential troublemakers or experienced flyers. "Now everyone stand next too a broom, then place your hand over the broom and say 'Up'"

The class did as instructed. "Up!" Lucy said, her hand shaking. The broom twitched and lay still.

Ollie's broom was already in his hand and resting on his shoulder and was watching Lucy's efforts with interest. "C'mon Luce, where's that demanding personality we all know and love?" Freddie and James, both of their brooms were already in their hands looked over with the other two Gryffindor boys and snickered. Amita and Adelaide's brooms were already in their hands and they were watching Lucy with interest. Lucy finally just picked it up, her face red with embarrassment.

"Alright then, now mount your brooms and hover above the ground for a few moments before coming back down. When I blow my whistle, you will begin." Lucy threw her leg over the broom and said a quick prayer. As she was about to push off, there was a loud exploding sound from behind her. Lucy shouted and pushed off from the ground to hard. A quick glance around told her that other kids had done the same and the professor was now in the air trying to keep them from flying off. Lucy pulled back on the broom handle trying to stop. The broom only picked up speed and the sounds of the class began to fade behind her.

As the broom began to take her higher and faster and took her towards the forest. Lucy had the strange piercing thought that the school seemed to be focusing a bit of power into killing her in some strange manner. She had nearly drowned, and was now flying an out of control broomstick. What next? Teacups?

The broom dropped suddenly and Lucy screamed at eleven years of life flashed before her eyes. The time she had ran headlong into an open drawer in her grandparents kitchen, Gramps hiding her from Freddie and James in his office, reading in front of the fireplace at home… The broom steadied itself suddenly and Lucy felt tears leaking from her eyes behind her glasses. She was going to crash. No one would find her because the snow would come and bury her body, freezing it and protecting it from decomposition until the Spring when the snow would melt and the smell would attract wild animals to feast upon her remains. Her funeral would be an affair where each member of the family would be crying, including James and Freddie who would be bemoaning the way they had treated Lucy in life. Her dad regretting his decision to send her away to school, he had wanted to have her homeschooled. The coffin opening to reveal only her skeletal remains.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she had never even heard the other broom approach. "LUCY!" She heard someone yelling her name. With great effort, she turned her head to see Ollie speeding towards her hunched over the broom handle his Puddlemere goggles over his eyes. He drew up next to her and reached his hand out for hers. "Lu, give me your hand!"

Lucy reluctantly relinquished her grip on the broom and reached for Ollie's hand. The broom dropped suddenly causing Lucy to scream again. Ollie dropped down next to her, his hand still reaching for her. Lucy tried again. Ollie squeezed her hand reassuringly as they connected and began a slow decent into the forest below.

The branches seemed to reach out and try to grab Lucy as Ollie took her into a slow decent down. She hissed in pain as a sharp branch scratched her leg and one pulled out a chunk of mouse brown hair. She finally felt her feet touch to forest floor below and gave a sigh as she fell to her knees in relief. Then she started to cry.

"You're okay…" Ollie said as he awkwardly moved next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're okay…"

Lucy wiped her nose on the sleeve of her robes as her sobs ceased. "Thank you, Ollie." She gave him a rare smile as he took his goggles off his eyes.

"No big deal, I've wanted to fly that fast for a while now. You just gave me the excuse." He looked around at the large trees overhead. "How are we going to get out of here? I don't want to fly up into the branches. It would hurt."

Lucy looked around at ground level as she ripped the hem of her robes to wrap around her cut leg. As she tied the knot, she noticed footprints in the dirt before her. "Um, Ollie, come look at this."

Ollie turned his attention to Lucy who pointed at the footprints. He knelt down for a better look. "I think they're human."

"Then we can follow them back to where they came from!" Lucy exclaimed as she rose to her feet and picked up her broom. When Lucy knew where she was going, few things could stop her. "Let's go! I hear you don't want to be out here after dark." She remembered Teddy talking about a late night excursion once, scary stuff.

Ollie took the lead as Lucy limped behind him with her wand drawn. She had been studying on her own and had found a couple of spells she could do in a pinch, a bright, blinding light, a small fire spell, and a small hex that caused painful growths to appear all over the victim's body. She had not tested the third one yet, but she had wanted to use it.

They walked and walked talking quietly on occasion but mostly listening for the sounds of something to come out and eat them or something of that nature. Lucy thought they must have been deeper in the woods then she originally thought. They stopped a couple of times to make sure they were on the right track and had not wandered off the path. They stopped to drink from a small stream they had found and to rest for a few minutes before starting on their way again. They did not touch the berries they would find having no idea what they were.

Lucy looked behind her as a feeling of being watched reached through her senses. She thought she saw something shining watching them through the trees, Lucy looked again and it was gone. There was no one there but Lucy could not shake the feeling.

There were shouts in the distance and Lucy and Ollie picked up the pace. They broke into a feverish run when the ground seemed to shake beneath their feet. Ollie tripped over the rock in front of him and in turn Lucy fell over him. They looked up and saw a bright light through the trees and heard voices from up ahead. They sprung quickly to their feet and ran forward, though the trees and into safety.

Oo0Oo0

_**Author's Note: **__I like this chapter, but I have chapters ahead that I like even more. Muhahaha!_

_I know, it's really short. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I just ended up getting into a bit of trouble, no big deal, but just in case, I decided to put this up._


	4. Tryouts

_**Chapter Four: Tryouts**_

_September 20__th__ 2016_

_Around Two A.M_

The man walked quietly through the forest, so silent he could have been mistaken for a ghost. Or death himself if one felt poetic. His face was covered by a large black hood and his figure was hidden by a large black cloak made of thick heavy material. Practical for trekking through the Forbidden Forest at this hour. One gloved hand clutched his wand while the other ran lightly over the trunks of the trees.

Gaps in the treetops above him let a stream of moonlight through and catch his face. He took his hand off the tree trunk and adjusted his hood to hide from the light. People like him dwelled in the dark and did their best to remain there. There was a noise from behind him and he turned quickly with his wand drawn and at the ready.

"Easy there, it's just me." This voice was also male and cloaked heavily for this venture.

"I'll need confirmation you are who you say you are." His voice echoed eerily as he turned to face his ally. His ally stepped back when he discovered who he was meeting with tonight. The man understood, last week it had been an attractive woman with long dark hair and a smooth, evasive way of speaking that had been here. His lady was in a league of her own. Instead there was him in all of his messes and destructiveness. That was fine. "What is our purpose?"

"To find and discover the oldest power."

The man turned, his hood falling back to reveal a face covered with a golden mask. The only bit of his face that could be seen was his mouth; his lips seemed to be sealed together on the left side. The mask was intricately designed. Gold in color or material and silver teardrops by the corners of the eyes, this man had taken lives and wanted it to be known that he was a dangerous individual, that those whose deaths he sought rarely if ever escaped him. Few could argue with that. Those who had escaped him with their lives could confirm it. Very few had escaped this man more than once. To be precise, that number was two. An old man with an alcohol problem and a bad limp, and his apprentice with ice blue eyes, and their escape seemed a mere fluke. And that was nearly twenty years ago. The old man was probably older and the apprentice had probably started her own family by now.

"Good, any progress?"

"N-no sir." The mask alone was enough to make him look at the forest floor, anything to avoid looking at him directly. "The item you seek according to the lore should be in this forest. Where it is located is remains uncertain."

The masked man stepped forward, "Troubling. I want leads at least. I want you to continue your work and the next time we meet I want something more conclusive about possible locations. Now, I have somewhere to be. You have two months before I visit again." And the faceless man left as silently as he had come.

The other man was left alone with his thoughts, "I wonder what you did," he mumbled when he heard a resounding crack of apparition in the distance. "To hide your face behind a mask." He trembled and began the long walk back to his room and his papers. He had a lot of work to do.

Oo0Oo0

Ah, the library, a place of peace and higher learning. Lucy was hunched over in a large stuffed chair that was facing out the window and towards the Black Lake. The book she was looking through was a very large volume of history of the numerous Goblin rebellions. She wanted a head start on the History lesson tomorrow. Considering the professor was dead and hardly able to give out a detention and just ignored the chatter that occurred during the class, Lucy felt this was a good reason to move on ahead.

She glanced up from the book and looked around again. Lucy was surrounded by bookcases and not another soul in sight. Good. She was just beginning to enjoy herself. The corners of her mouth tuned up into a contented smile as she settled back into the chair and propped her feet up on the windowsill.

"Lucy!"

And the peace was shattered. Ollie Wood was peering around the back of the chair and looking at Lucy with an excited look that one could interpret as the beginning of a very long day. His goggles around his neck with his school hat gone and he appeared to be wearing more casual attire, something easier to move around in.

"What is it? And keep your voice down, do you want the librarian to throw us out again!" Lucy whispered hurriedly as she marked the page in her book with a small piece of parchment and turned around in her chair to face him better. She was now half propped on her knees and looking him in the eyes, when she did that to her cousins they would either stay put or back off. Ollie just smiled. Somehow, this made Lucy feel relieved. Even after knowing each other for a few weeks, she felt more comfortable with Ollie then she ever had with any of her cousins. He was strange, but trustworthy. To Lucy, that said a lot.

"They're having tryouts today!"

Blast.

"I was wondering if you would like to come and watch? I'm hoping to get chaser!"

Lucy blinked, feeling a wave of confusion through her thoughts. Why would he want her there? Oh, support. People usually wanted support when they were doing new things. "Sure!" She got up from her chair with the book under her arm. Maybe it would do her some good to go out. The weather was pleasant and she could see Louis sketching by the lake. Louis was one of her nicer cousins; Lucy could go and bother him if she felt so inclined, but he seemed content where he was.

They walked out of the library, Ollie leading the way talking merrily about strategies from old world cup matches that he had attended with his parents over the years that he was hoping to implement into the house team someday when he became the captain in a few years. Of course, if they chose to give him such a coveted position. He was beginning to tell her about the time he had wondered into a site of U.S. Quidditch supporters at a World Cup match a couple of years ago when they had stepped through to the stadium where Captain Slattery was writing on a clipboard as he surveyed the potential members of the team this year.

Slattery was large a burly sixth year, a fitting physic for a beater, and he liked to yell. A lot. From what Lucy had seen in the common room he also had an IQ a couple of points above the average troll. He must have been hit by too many bludgers. A closer look at the prospects led to a girl with long red blonde hair she had braided down her back standing next to Slattery. Dominique was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest surveying the arrivals with an unusual amount of seriousness. Lucy felt the urge to go back to the library and hide. Dominique was all business when it came to the sport and was said to be the driving force being Gryffindor's win of the Quidditch cup last year at the age of thirteen. She was rumored to be Slattery's replacement when he graduated.

There was Ollie down on the pitch his back straight and he was wearing a solemn expression. He looked very small standing next to the other potential chasers, most of them had some weight to them and had been building up for this since the summer. Ollie looked smaller for it.

She leaned a little farther over the railing for a better look at the competition. And who she saw really made her want to return to the library. James and Freddie were in the mix as well pushing each other jokingly and laughing. They were both good, and Lucy hoped they would get on the team so that she could spend a few hours in a non-paranoid state.

"Alright, let's get this over with, First years clear out!" This statement from Slattery was met with shouts from the three first years.

"C'mon!" "Gotta let us try, Slattery!" "Pretty please?"

"Off the pitch you three, the rest of you can split up into the positions you want to try out for, Beaters over there, Chasers with Weasley, Seekers here, and Keepers over there." The group of people split off to their assigned places as the three first years came up to the stands to watch. Ollie sat next to Lucy and watched with interest while James and Freddie sat behind them and pondered ways to get Slattery in his sleep. Lucy thought she should warn him if they came up with anything particularly nasty.

"Never even gave us a shot," James complained as Dominique led the chasers around the pitch and put them through their paces. "Most of the team graduated last year, Dominique and Slattery are the only ones who didn't graduate."

_'First years aren't allowed to play, you know that.' _Lucy just rolled her eyes wanting to leave but not willing to ditch Ollie who was now watching the beaters try and knock each other off their brooms. She cringed as one fell and barely managed to keep a grip on his broomstick. The bludger flew past him and straight for the stands.

"Watch out!" Ollie shouted as Lucy dragged him under the bleachers. There was a loud boom over their heads as the bludger took out the seats nearby. And Lucy thought the teacups would get her. Ollie peered out and watched it soar back to the beaters while Lucy moved closer to him. She could hear James and Freddie cursing loudly behind them. They crawled out and observed the scene with Dominique flying towards them as fast as she was able.

"You lot alright?" She landed gracefully next to the first years', her blonde braid over her shoulder. Ollie looked up at her with his mouth hanging open stupidly, Lucy could not blame him. Dominique was tall, slim, athletic, Veela, and gorgeous. Her hair was a red blonde color and her eyes were an ocean blue. When Lucy was with Dominique and Victoire she always felt a bit more self-conscious than usual. To be honest, she had always felt like the ugly duckling when standing next to any of her other female cousins. They were everything Lucy was not, in both looks and personality.

"Y-yes, we're fine…" Ollie was still staring and so were all of the boys in the air. Slattery did not even notice when one of the aspiring beaters almost hit him in the head with his bat. Or the glares that were beginning to appear on the faces of the girls nearby. "How are you?" His cheeks went a dull pink color as Dominique smiled with those dazzling white teeth. Lucy felt the strange urge to knock them out of her mouth. The urge faded as the charm started wearing down. With Dominique, Lucy had noticed it came in spurts of power and seemed to trail off after a while. Victoire managed to hold her charm over a longer period with little effort. Ollie blinked rapidly as he came back to himself, his face still a noticeable pink.

"Good," she cupped a hand around her mouth while holding on to her broomstick with the other. _"They're alright Slattery!"_ Dominique shouted as Lucy covered her ears. Dominique was known to talk loudly and had no problem yelling to draw people's attention.

"Hey Dom, since we nearly got killed and all, will Slattery let us tryout?" James asked looking the picture of innocence with Freddie following his lead. Both boys had their hands behind their backs and were looking up at their cousin with angelic expressions. Lucy was glad that Dominique could see through such an act.

She turned her nose up and gave them a look very similar to Aunt Fleur, "You can wait until your second year like I and everyone else on this pitch did." She kicked off into the air and led the chasers around the pitch. Freddie and James watched her go with their mouths hanging open stupidly. The corner of Lucy's mouth twitched as she turned away from them, feeling a rather unusual rush of affection for Dominique. Quidditch was the only thing that her cousin was serious about.

Lucy stood, feeling like she should take off while Freddie and James were moping before they got any bright ideas. "Hey, Ollie, meet up with me later at the library would you? I've got a paper to touch up." It was a lie; she figured that James and Freddie would stay well out of her way if she mentioned a paper for class.

"Sure," he gave her a smile and turned his attention to the players above the pitch.

Oo0Oo0

"Lucy!" Molly called from where she was sitting with a punky-looking girl with black and crimson hair, both with thick books in their laps. Both of their robes were lined in a Ravenclaw blue. Lucy rushed over, it had been a few days since she and Molly had sat down to talk. She took the empty space next to her sister and looked at her expectantly. Molly got the message quickly and smiled warmly at her sister. "Lucy, this is my friend Delilah Dalton. Delilah, this is my sister Lucy."

Lucy reached over Molly to shake Delilah's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Delilah."

"Pleasure's mine, Molly said a lot of good things about you. Shame we didn't get you at the sorting." Delilah had an easy smile and a round moonlike face with deep black eyes. Lucy thought she might not have the easy, graceful looks that Victoire and Dominique had but she was just as pretty as they were. Lucy tilted her head, admiring the large hoop earrings and multiple studs in her ears. If Molly or Lucy had come home like that their dad would have a fit of unimaginable description. Though he probably would have found her hair rather offensive, Lucy was unsure which he would have found more-so. "Do you like school so far Lucy?" Delilah asked as she closed the medical textbook she had been reading and focused all of her attention on Lucy's response.

Lucy felt flattered that this cool older girl –one of Molly's friends- found her worthy of such attention. Her cousins tended to ignore her when they were talking with their friends. Molly was like her mum in the respect that she enjoyed the company of kind, interesting people who would talk to her sister, and ask her how she was doing when they saw each other. "It's wonderful, I'm learning a lot!"

"I'm glad to hear that Miss Lucy." Lucy shot up as Professor Sullivan's voice sounded from behind her. Molly and Delilah giggled as Lucy tried to regain some composure. "It's nice to hear something like that once in a while; teachers never seem to get any sort of thanks for their efforts." Molly giggled harder as Lucy looked for a way to leap over the stair railings unnoticed. This was a bit embarrassing. "Could I have a moment?" He motioned for Lucy to come with him. Lucy stopped thinking of escape routes and followed waving to Molly and Delilah.

She liked Sullivan, she just hated being surprised. She associated that with an (unfunny) joke from Freddie and James. They walked for a few moments before Lucy spoke, "I didn't do anything, whatever it was it was Freddie and James, I swear!"

Sullivan tossed his head back and laughed, "No, no. It's not anything like that. I was wondering if you would care to join me for tea sometime? I want to talk with you about your work in my class, it's nothing to worry yourself with Lucy. You're doing excellently, you're very far ahead of the rest of the class. So what do you say?"

Lucy blinked, "Sure, it sounds great!" Her cheeks colored at the praise.

"Excellent, is Friday after class alright with you?"

"Yes, it is."

Oo0Oo0

Ollie was true to his word and met Lucy at the library in the same corner where Lucy did all of her papers sitting in the overstuffed armchair. They sat and laughed about the bludger incident, and Lucy made a couple of awkward jokes about how this school was trying to kill them off in a creative manner that left Ollie trying to stuff his fist in his mouth to suppress his laughter.

Once things had calmed down, Lucy asked a question. "Ollie, are you sad you never got to try out for the team?"

It was quiet for a moment as they looked out the window at the sun setting over the lake. Lucy watched him for a moment out of the corner of her eye. He looked at her with a bright smile. "Yes, a bit. It's alright though."

They were silent for a moment. "Yeah, maybe we can try the Gobstones club! Or the chess team! How about the Debate club! Dad says good things about the debate club… What do you think, Ollie?" Lucy exclaimed as she realized that was something she could look into doing and it would be more fun with a friend there.

"Sounds like something to think about."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

_It took four chapters but you've finally met a few cousins. It took a while for the fact I wanted to build up Lucy's one friendship before beginning the introductions of the family._

_And that opening scene? Readers of my previous work will remember the masked man and his part in the plotline, he's back. Be happy, be scared, and hide your children._

**_Reviews make me very Happy. If I am Happy, Good things happen. _**


	5. Tea and Cousins

_**Chapter Five: Tea and Cousins**_

_September 23__rd__ 2016_

It was Friday at last and Lucy was nervous and excited about her visit with Sullivan after class. She just had to make it through double Defense with the Slytherins and then it was a quiet weekend when she would not have to listen to everyone praise and worship the ground her cousins walked on just for being the offspring of famous people. She did not care how supposedly talented they were, how handsome, or funny. They were annoyances to her, nothing could change that. They were not invited for tea with a Professor, (well, Hagrid was a close family friend, even if he was a teacher he didn't count). Professor Sullivan was a favorite at the school, he made lame jokes but his classes were very educational. Very hands on. The other day he had let Lucy Stun James in practice exercise. Best five minutes of her life.

For now, it was nine a.m. and she was stuck in the class of one Professor Waldrope. He was a middle-aged man with gray hair and seemed more interested in paperwork then teaching a class. All he did was give them chapters to read and would occasionally let them do actual Transfigurations causing no end of aggravation for his students who knew what they wanted to do once they left school. Molly wanted to heal; she had started working on her own to make sure she could pass her practical examinations come OWL year.

Today the class was taking notes on a lecture that Waldrope was giving about basic Transfiguration involving turning items of a similar structure into one another. Lucy leaned forward at her desk as she took in more of what he was saying. She was pulled out of her center of focus when Freddie snored loudly beside her; Lucy gave him a disgusted look and turned her attention to Waldrope again. Hoping that he would realize that she was absolutely not related to those two Neanderthals. Ollie shifted slightly next to her and propped his chin on his hands. He looked ready to doze off. Lucy jammed her elbow into his ribs. She did not want Waldrope thinking she was friends with a dozer.

The bell rang eventually and Ollie got to his feet as Lucy closed her knapsack full of books. He stretched and tucked his book under his arm and then proceeded to yawn as Waldrope hurried back to his office. "Well, that was dull." His shoulder cracked loudly. "Ouch…" Ollie followed Lucy out of the room. She was watching James, Freddie, and the two other boys wearily as they broke into a run down the corridor to find out the source of a commotion going on up ahead. Ollie perked up and walked a little faster trying not to leave Lucy behind. Lucy compensated by breaking into a slow jog to keep up with the crowd to find out what was going on.

They managed to break through a ring of student who were surrounding a couple of third years, one clad in Gryffindor colors, the other in green. The crowd was cheering their respective House on and jeering at the opponent. Both boys had their wands drawn and were in what Gramps liked to call the "Sizing up" part of street dueling. They were both tense looking and flicking their wands at each other to see how intimated their opponent was. Lucy was looking intensely at their feet; Gramps said one could tell the skill of the duelist by looking at their feet.

There was a great roar from the crowd as the Gryffindor lunged forward with a spell beginning to form at the tip. His opponent stepped out of the way and the spell whirred past his ear and those gathered behind him hit the floor to avoid it. He spun his wand nimbly between his fingers and fired his own spell. Lucy looked on, hypnotized. Duels were a rarity to witness. Mum and dad went out of their way to keep her and Molly away from any of the street fights that went on in the Alley. If the girls were with Gramps he would get them over to watch and swear them to secrecy afterwards and asked them what mistakes they saw. Besides getting caught by the authorities of course. Molly would just watch in horror while Lucy and Gramps would cheer on their favorites. Molly would go off by herself when they would all get back to the shop while Lucy listened to Gramps get into an animated discussion about technique going downhill since his days in the Auror department when he got involved in a couple of street riots and duels with Dark wizards.

"Your Reformation friends are scum I hope you know that." The Slytherin said coolly causing his opponents face to burn red from embarrassment.

"Inbred!" There were chuckles from the crowd, either at the likely truth behind the statement, or the lack of eloquence behind it.

The Gryffindor rushed forward shouting something about pureblood scum with the hand not clutching a wand pulled back into a tight fist and shoving his fist into his opponent's nose. Lucy watched the blood run down his face with shock. How barbaric. The Gryffindor continued with a spell that blew him back into the floor before jumping on top of his opponent and beating him while he was down. Lucy heard James and Freddie cheering loudly nearby while Ollie moved closer to Lucy.

"What is going on here!" Sullivan exclaimed as he pushed through the crowd and pulled the students apart with a wave of his wand. "Twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

"But he started it." The fighters said in unison.

"I don't care who started it I want it finished. Detention and a meeting with the Headmistress for the both of you."

Lucy had never seen Sullivan angry before, he was normally very lively and relaxed. She felt a little afraid; he looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. He grabbed them both by the backs of their robes and pulled them through the crowd. The crowd dispersed as quickly as it had gathered and Lucy and Ollie resumed their normal activities.

Oo0Oo0

The cousins were gathered at the edge of the lake, Victoire had gathered them all for a picnic by the Black Lake. Lucy saw no point in this. She thought that Victoire was using this as an excuse to get close to Teddy without too many questions being asked by him. Molly said that she had been in love with him for some time. Personally, Lucy could not see it. Frankly, she thought love was a pretty gross concept while other girls her age would sit and talk about boys, (like her cousins), for hours and arguing about who was cuter, (ew).

Teddy was a Hufflepuff who usually wore his hair in a proud display of house pride by coloring it black and yellow like some kind of canary was on top of his head at all times. He was dead klutzy also. Always tripping down stairs and falling into the dessert table. This boy wanted to be an Auror. Lucy's mum was praying for him. Gramps laughed and laughed when he heard and then proposed a drink to Teddy's very short life. Teddy's grandmother had proceeded to attempt to hex Gramps under the table.

There was a blanket spread out in the grass, it seemed as if Victoire wanted to catch the last day before he cold weather really began to set in. Lucy played absentmindedly with the clasp of her cloak, a funny looking thing Gramps had given her. It seemed to be made of standard materials, nothing fancy or expensive much to Lucy's relief and done to match the symbol that Gramps had carved into the doorframe of his shop in the years before she was born. It was a very small and intricate looking tree. Whenever Lucy touched it, she could feel a slight stinging sensation and a hint of magical power. Molly had one also, but didn't seem to feel the power inside of it like Lucy could. It did not feel very powerful; it must have been left over from hanging around Gramps' and mum's spell work at the shop for so long so she did not think too much about it.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard Victoire speak in the authoritative, bossy way that annoyed Lucy a good bit of the time. Though, this side of her only appeared while trying to get the attention of her younger cousins. Like James and Freddie, "Would you two sit down!" Victoire said loudly as she began to layout the food she had probably gotten from the kitchen. Mostly sandwiches.

Louis and Teddy exchanged a look of weariness before going back to their activities. Teddy was helping Victoire lay out food, his book opened on the corner of the blanket; Louis went back to his sketching, ignoring his sister as she turned her attention to him. Lucy looked at the picture over Louis' shoulder to find a breathtaking picture of the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forrest beyond. Louis was talented, his portraits were a thing of beauty.

"Ugh, she's so bossy." Dominique said softly as she came up behind Lucy. "Just because she's the eldest she thinks she can order us around." Lucy took a look at Dominique, she always thought Dominique and Victorie had a competitive relationship that Victoire seemed unaware they possessed. Dominique always seemed to want to prove to everyone else she was as good, if not better, than Victoire. Lucy could not imagine a relationship like that with Molly.

"Dominique, could you spread this blanket out over there for me please." Victoire asked as she held up a checker patterned blanket for her sister. Dominique rolled her eyes and did as she was asked. Lucy watched her quizzically. Dominique had a serious attitude, but Lucy could understand why she did somewhat. Victoire was quite enough as a cousin, having her as a sister would be destructive. Victoire had this rich, blonde hair that seemed to glow at all times. Boys fell at her feet and had walked into more open doors by staring at Victoire as she walked by.

James was leaning over something with Freddie looking over his shoulder under a tree out of earshot. Lucy watched them closely; it was probably a firework or something similar that Lucy needed to look out for. She had a feeling in her gut that it was something that was going to cause her a lot of grief. The other day she had narrowly avoided a toenail growing hex in the corridor. James and Freddie were snickering a little too hard with their little herd of sheep. They stopped when Teddy doubled over in obvious pain and was ripping his shoes and socks off and attempted to perform the counter hex. That bloke was accident prone.

Lucy sat down next to the last arrival, her older sister and looked out onto the lake where she could have sworn to have seen tentacles waving at her from the other end of the lake. At least the squid never had ulterior motives.

Oo0Oo0

"Hey, are you and Oliver dating?"

"No."

"Really? You two sure seem to spend a lot of time together." Imogen Varnham was singlehandedly the stupidest girl Lucy had ever met. She was a Slytherin who palled around with the other girls in her house. She was cruel, possessed an innate talent for gossip, and flaunted her family's money whenever the opportunity presented itself. Lucy's parents were good with money; they saved the money they didn't spend. The only thing her family splurged on was books. Lucy had the sincerest doubts that Imogen had ever read a book. Or possessed the ability to read.

Imogen tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, another thing about her that irked Lucy was as much as it pained Lucy to admit it, she was attractive. Thin figure, blonde hair, pouty lips, bottom line, very appealing to the opposite sex when they developed an interest in girls in a few years.

"I think they'd be cute together to Imogen," Nerissa Selwyn was probably the only one in that group who Lucy could actually respect for her intellect. She seemed to be the only one in that particular clique who openly showed signs of a deeper personality and an IQ higher than the average troll.

"I agree, they're both incredibly obsessive, smart, and below average looking." A brunette witch with chin length hair said from where she was sitting nearby. Lucy knew her as one of the Paternoster twins; her fraternal twin sister was in Hufflepuff.

"Oh be nice Daffy, she can't help it." Imogen replied calmly flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Why won't you go out with him? You're absolutely made for each other." They were trying to rile her up. Lucy was now thoroughly sure of her assessment that Imogen Varnham was a nosy, lazy, witless- "Are you even going answer?" Lucy glared at her and she recoiled.

Bitch.

Oo0Oo0

"That will be all for today everyone," Sullivan said as class was dismissed. "I want that paper on why the spells we covered today could be used in a life or death situation on Monday." He walked up to his office at the top of the stairs with papers tucked under his arm. Lucy got her stuff together slowly; she did not want any questions about why she went to see Sullivan after class. The last thing she wanted was awkward questions.

"Hey, Lucy, I'll see you up at the common room later." Ollie said as the last of the class emptied out the door to go to either their study hall or their next class. The door closed behind him with a soft creaking sound. She stood alone for a few moments before making her way up the stairs to Sullivan's office butterflies doing battle in her stomach. It seemed so exciting at first, but now Lucy was wondering if it had all been a dream of sorts.

The stairs creaked and moaned under her feet, causing Lucy to shiver. She wondered if he was going to ask questions about her family? Some of the other kids had asked her such questions before. Lucy told them to go ask someone else, preferably the person they wanted to know more about. Lucy had no ambition to be a secretary. The room echoed with the sound of Lucy's knocking on the office door. The response was a faint _"Come in!" _from the other side of the door. Lucy stepped inside.

Professor Sullivan was kneeling next to a small trapdoor and a bright blue rug; he threw the rug over the trapdoor before Lucy could get to good of a look at it. She did not comment on it, though it did seem a little strange. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about sir?" Lucy set the strangeness aside for now; she was used to secretive people.

"Ah, yes that," Sullivan stood and attempted to make it appear that he was straightening the rug with his foot. He motioned towards the small table where he had already placed a couple of empty saucers and a small teapot. Lucy looked away for a moment as she sat down taking in the rest of the room. It was a combination of messiness and cleanliness that reminded her of her own home. There were books that were on the floor instead of the bookshelf along with some stray papers scattered along the floor, the beginnings of unfinished essays. There was a curtain near the back; Lucy presumed that was where he slept. Sullivan took the seat across from her, "I'm sorry about the mess. I get caught up in grading papers and my own research that my housekeeping gets put to the side." He smiled and poured the tea. "It's jasmine, give it a try, it's quite good."

Lucy sipped it attentively, he was right, it was very good.

"Now, I asked you here for a couple of reasons." Here it was, the moment of truth. "The first being that I am very impressed with the topics you picked out for some of your papers," He picked a paper up from off the floor next to his chair. He reminded her of mum in that regard, knew where everything was in the chaotic mess. "Oldest Defense, the Evolution of Defensive Spellwork. The Darkest Art, a Case by Case Evaluation of Lives Saved by the Most Basic Defensive Spells. I like your titles by the way, they get right to the point and the format is very solid for a First year. Who taught this to you?"

"Both my parents write a lot of reports," Lucy replied. "I'll read through them if I get the chance." She read Gramps and mum's most of the time; she found them the more interesting read though they were harder to get a hold of. Her dad wrote a lot of reports and was working through imported goods currently. "I guess I just picked it up. Though Gramps gave me a book on essay formats for my birthday."

Lucy had studied that book to the point of obsession. It was in her trunk and she was getting into the more difficult material, it was challenging but enjoyable.

She thought for a moment about the fight she had witnessed earlier. "Hey, Professor, what is the Reformation?"

Sullivan choked on his tea. "You heard that? Nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask, Miss Lucy?"

"I'm curious, that's all."

"Well, I can't frown upon curiosity, it brings one answers." He took a deep breath, "Now the second thing I wanted to talk to you about was Mr. Wood." Lucy looked up quickly. "It's nothing you need to worry about, I just think his papers need to be looked over before he hands them in, I was hoping you would read them over. I've already talked to him about it and he wanted me to ask you. Would you do that?"

"Sure, it's not a problem."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I like Sullivan, he's quite nice._

_**Question of the day: **__Do you think that some of the cousins are trying to break out of the long reach of the family's shadow? Such variety, in personalities and such a large family. Could that cause some issues if what you wanted to do had already been done by another member of the clan?_

_What is the Reformation? What do you think James and Freddie were playing with? I am beginning to pose those questions that will annoy people. *Big smile*_


	6. All Hallows Eve

_**Chapter Six: All Hallows Eve**_

_October 31__st__ 2016_

Lucy gripped the sides of the overstuffed pillow she was sitting with on the large window seat. Her heart beating wildly in her chest as the wireless crackled with each word that was said. _"Suddenly, Belle looked to the bright full moon, her eyes wide as she heard a vicious snarling behind her. Jake had become a mess of wild straggly hair, amber orbs gleaming and a thirst for blood in his very soul. He lunged forward with a roar and Belle screamed._

_And now a word from our sponsors."_

There was a collective groan from the assembled Gryffindors. It was a comfortable Halloween night, the common room was full of good cheer and scary stories that made Lucy shiver in delight. Secretly, she loved the unusual and what others had found to be unlovable things, she was drawn to people who others would avoid. Like the man who lived on the streets of Diagon by choice, Gramps' card mate Raguk, cool foggy days, books about things that made other people stick up their noses in disgust. Gramps noticed and commented on the fact her mum was the same way, only she was more focused on people. He would remark a little sadly that Lucy's mum was the only one willing to put up with him and Lucy's dad on a full time basis. Then he would drink to her health. Gramps like to drink a lot.

_"Does someone you love have an addiction that interferes with their ability to function in normal society? Do they tell you that they do not have a problem and can quit anytime they want to? Do they need a professional's help? Send an owl to the Intervention group in Diagon Alley and we will help your loved one get back on the right path._

Lucy looked out the window and picked up the telescope she had been using for stargazing. It was really out of focus; she focused it at the stars in her sight and turned the little knobs to adjust her telescope and put it to her eye. Her first look was at the Forbidden Forrest. Lucy looked at it more closely. What was there? What had she and Ollie heard on that day in the forest? There was something moving down there, shrouded in a large, shapeless cloak. Lucy adjusted the lens some more and opened the window for a better look.

_Fill your family with shock and awe with practical jokes from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, guaranteed to make you laugh and aid you in all your pranking endeavors."_

It was dark outside, the full moon hidden behind dark clouds. Lucy kept her telescope trained on the figure that was now pacing anxiously in front of the forest. For a moment, Lucy felt bad for her spying. Her own curiosity. The feeling did not last and she resumed her watch and wonderings.

_"Is your child having behavioral problems? Do they lash out in an attempt to hurt you? Are you and your child always arguing? If so then contact Dr. A. B. Cook at Saint Mungo's for an evaluation appointment."_

There was another figure that appeared; this one seemed to have stepped out from the trees. Lucy kept her eye trained on them both. The second figure had drawn its wand and was twirling it between its fingers as the first figure stepped back quickly. Was the first one afraid? The moon appeared from behind the clouds casting a light over the grounds. The second figure looked up towards the tower and what Lucy saw made her eyes widen and her breathing go shallow. It had a mask. A mask of gold.

_"Do you have any gold jewelry you just don't wear anymore? Well, bring it to the Meckler Gold Smithy and we will turn your gold into cash today!_

_"We will now return to our program, Is Jake now truly a savage beast? Will Edmund return in a nick of time to save Belle from being savagely mauled by her best friend? Will they ever find the cure for Allie's terminal illness? If you wish to know the answers to these questions the stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of Wolfsbane!"_

The program ended thirty minutes later leaving some of the younger children shaking in fear. Lucy was not scared; it took more than the horror subplot of a teenage romance to scare her. Victoire had a lot to say after the program concluded. "That was stupid. Belle was a witch, but why wasn't she using her magic to defend herself?" The beautiful girl rolled her eyes, "How degrading. What witch would not defend herself in a fight? She just stood around and screamed and waited for someone to come and save her from danger. My aunts would love that." She rolled her eyes again.

Lucy was in agreement, she refused to stand by and do nothing while people threatened her or those she loved. Lucy wanted to be active in her own fate.

Dominique nodded, in agreement with her sister for once. "Yeah, Aunt Ginny would probably use her batbogey hex."

Victoire seemed to be picking up on the game, "Aunt Angelina would send in her flying silverware."

"Mum would throw fireballs!"

"Aunt Audrey would freeze them."

"Ugh, that is not how I want to die. Aunt Hermione, I have no idea what technique she would use but it would not be seen coming."

"She'll probably throw the book at them."

Lucy giggled as she clutched the telescope in her lap. The thought of her bookish aunt throwing books at people just seemed so right and at the same time very out of character. The conversation ended with a loud snore from the chair that Ollie had sprawled himself out in, limbs dangling over the arms of the chair. Lucy smiled as she silently slipped past the few remaining in the common room and went upstairs to her dorm. Ollie had eaten his way through half of a pumpkin pie, a rather large sweet potato, four pieces of ham, and Circe knew what else. Grandmum would love to have him at her table. She had a feeding people thing. Lucy knew this first hand, her mum would ask about taking home some of Grandmum's leftovers after a family dinner. Those were the days Lucy knew for sure what she was eating. There were a lot of evenings back home when everyone just had a sandwich if dinner turned into something that was unable to be saved.

Oo0Oo0

It was dark and cold, screams echoed through the enclosed space and through her ears. Fear pounded through every part of her body, her heart raced. Lucy took another turn through the labyrinth. Leapt over a fallen rubbish bin and broke into a more feverish pace. Some thing was after her, something that made her blood run cold in pure terror. The girl did not know who or what was behind her.

All that she could see was the brick stone walls that guided her path. It was familiar, achingly so. Lucy turned around another corner and came face to face with a large brick wall. Damn. There was nowhere to go but back the way she came. Her heart began to race, threatening to beat out of her chest. Lucy noticed a rubbish bin in the corner; she climbed on top of it and tried to heave herself over the wall. The wall seemed to be getting taller, she was losing her grip. The bin tilted beneath her and Lucy felt herself falling…

Falling…

Falling…

Lucy shot up from her bed with a gasp, her face wet with tears as she struggled for breath. She trembled, her terror raw.

"Hm… Lucy what's the matter?" It was Adelaide; Lucy could see the outline of her face and imagine her brown eyes full of concern. Lucy hardly heard the bed creak as Adelaide rose to her feet and walked over from her bed and sit on the edge of Lucy's. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

Lucy just shook and tried to calm her breathing, and stop her hands from shaking so hard.

"'hat's goin' on?" Amita's raspy voice spoke from the small mountain of multi-colored blankets on a nearby bed. The mountain moved and Amita poked her head into the moonlight, looking tired and slightly annoyed. "Addie?"

"Lucy had a nightmare, Amita. Hey, go get Victoire would you?"

Amita scowled, "The Veela? The overhyped beauty queen?" Amita put on her slippers and left the room.

"Your okay, it was just a dream." Adelaide put an arm over Lucy's shoulders. "Just a dream."

But Lucy still felt scared, the reason was something buried so deeply inside of her that she could not reach it. For now her stomach was flipping uncomfortably and now she felt physically ill. She felt her jaw tighten and she leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. Adelaide screeched and took off for the other side of the room. Lucy shook and felt large plump tears run down her face. Lucy felt bad, like all of those other times she had been ill.

Lucy did not really notice Victoire entering the room pinning her Prefect badge to her chest as she walked over. Lucy felt a small bucket being pressed into her hands, and heard Victoire barking orders to Dom and another Prefect to go and get Madam Promfrey. Victoire rubbed Lucy's back like her parents would have had she been home.

Merlin's pants she wanted to go home, she was just so embarrassed and scared. More embarrassed than anything else.

It was a few minutes before Madam Promfrey arrived and cleaned up the mess with a wave of her wand and gave Lucy something to settle her stomach. Lucy did not notice that Victoire had left; Lucy had been looking into the bucket since it had been pressed into her hands. Madam Promfrey's hands were cool against Lucy's hot face. It made her feel more homesick somehow. It was always the little things that got her. "Here, take a drink of this. This will help."

Lucy did as she was told and the terrible taste left her mouth. Her eyes felt heavy and she put her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

Oo0Oo0

_Dear Gramps,_

_How are you? I'm doing fine, school is going great. Professor Sullivan said I'm easily the brightest in the year. No, James and Freddie are not giving me as many problems as I expected. They're mostly ignoring me for now but I'll keep you posted. They are scared of you after all. I remember when you threatened James with locking him in Back Room after he set off a firework in the shop. I had never seen him look so scared before! And when you threatened to tell Aunt Angelina about Freddie's grand exploding pellet plot, Freddie looked ready to cry._

_And Gramps, Ollie may share a dorm with the Terrible Twosome, but he's different from the rest of the boys in the House dormitory. I can understand why you're worried; I was a bit worried at first to. But Ollie is very trustworthy. I don't think he gets along all that well with the boys in our year. He spends most of his time with me._

_Mum and dad never answered the question that I asked in my last letter home. I had the question underlined so they would be sure not to miss it. I guess I'll have to ask you now._

_Gramps, what is the Reformation? And if you don't answer either I'll ask your archenemy, Cavan Toft. Or I'll ask Enforcer Celeste Scully to come by for tea in the Back Room._

_Love,_

_Lucy._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I'm on Spring Break so let's see if I can get a couple of chapters out this week. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, But if it's any consolation, I skipped ahead to get a start on a chapter that is far ahead, to be specific, one of the ending chapters. I like to have a vague idea how things will go about in the climax. _

_So sorry about the wait. I and many others on found ourselves unable to upload our stories. When I was send a way around the block by MischiefManagedandFishCustard, I found that I could upload again. Isn't that life?_

_**Thought of the Day: **__I am one of those people who does not like passive female characters. I need my leads to active once things start taking off. I am an only child and I hope I am portraying sibling releationships so far in an accurate way. Thoughts on Victoire and Dominique's relationship? Lucy and Molly's? Louis is probably bright enough to stay out of his sisters' rivalries completely, but we'll see his role in the family dynamic later._


	7. Past and Present

_**Chapter Seven: Past and Present **_

_November 3__rd__ 2016_

History of Magic had for generations had been correctly called the most boring class ever. Lucy's mother had remarked upon it when Lucy had asked at supper one evening, her father thought it was a fascinating course of study. Molly just said that it was a sleep and talk with your friends' class, then told Lucy not to tell their dad she had said that. Lucy was never going to tell her sister she liked history after that conversation. Besides, she did not need her cousins finding out and teasing her for it, or getting her to do their homework for them. They had never offered yet, and Lucy had no idea what she would say if they offered her money for it.

Lucy resumed her position of the compulsive note taker, a pose that resembled that of the deranged researcher on the verge of a breakthrough with her back hunched over the desk with her quill moving at a rapid pace as words came forth from the ghost teaching the class. The notes on the witch burnings in America were absolutely fascinating; maybe it was best that both worlds were separated. The prosecutions were cruel at all levels. But at least the muggles were accusing each other most of the time. They had rarely caught an actual witch or wizard, which was kind of funny.

The giggling behind Lucy was distracting; it was covering the sound of Professor Binns drone. James, Freddie, Dylan, and Liam were sitting on one of the back corners laughing obnoxiously as they looked at something. Lucy had no idea what it was but if it was keeping Ollie's dorm mates away and preoccupied then it was no concern of Lucy's. The four of them had been to detention numerous times this year. Lucy was going to stay out of their way.

_The witch burnings were highly unsuccessful. Muggles seemed to be burning each other at the stake, they rarely caught an actual wizard._

Lucy continued her note taking until a small book landed on her desk with a barely audible thump. It caught both her and Ollie's attention. Nobody ever tried to give either of them notes in class. Lucy looked up at the teacher to find that he was continuing to recite as if nothing was going on. She moved the small black book and opened to the first page. It was written in a fine script that seemed really old fashioned and fancy. The kind of writing Lucy liked to imitate as a child when she was learning her letters the Septenary. Gramps took out a book after Lucy had mastered childish looking scrawl and told her to give this a try. Lucy sat at the counter for almost an hour and a half learning this pretty writing.

The script was pretty; it had names at the top of the page. Names that seemed very familiar to Lucy, she flipped the pages to the one with her name on it. A cartoon picture appeared as Lucy gazed at the page. It was in full color and very dissimilar to how Lucy really looked. The nose was far too long, eyes too large, and the cartoon speech bubble was full of large words that Lucy had used since school started.

_Lucy Weasley_

_A know-it-all_

_Teacher's pet_

_Nose to long_

_Creepy eyes, like looking at a ghost_

_Doesn't speak._

_Stares at you for no reason._

_Four-eyes_

_Seems to think she's better than everyone else._

_Reads all the time._

_Needs a makeover._

_Looks like a bird._

_Plain looking_

Lucy shivered as she read through the page again, her eyes felt wet and her lower lip was trembling. Was this what people really thought of her? Her brown hair fell in front of her face and she looked at it in blurry eyed disgust. She was so plain and ordinary. Nothing extraordinary about her. She followed every rule and request with no questions asked. Her throat tightened. What had she ever done to them? Lucy's glasses grew foggy as plump tears ran down her cheeks.

Ollie leaned over and whispered to Lucy as he moved the book to his side of the desk for a better look. Lucy did not notice, she had fallen back into the abyss of her own thoughts and self contemplation and self loathing. Would people like her if she acted like them? If she was pretty like her cousins and sister? Petty? Stupid? No, that would never help. Her mum always said that it did no good to dumb themselves down, it was better to be on top of things and a couple of steps ahead if it could be managed. She was being logical, but why did this still hurt so badly?

The bell sounded and Lucy stood quickly throwing her books into her bag with Ollie right behind her. She took off quickly for the door, "Lucy wait!" Ollie said loudly, pushing past the other first year Gryffindor boys in the process, "Move it! Wait Lucy!" Lucy did not wait and kept walking faster. Ollie was at her side as she rounded a corner sharply almost colliding with an older girl who was muttering incantations under her breath. The sound was reassuring to Lucy, the rhythms of old magical enchantments could be felt in nearly every inch of the Septenary.

Lucy turned another corner and leaned against a wall, her chest heaving as she struggled for air and to remain silent. She hated the lot of them. Who could write such horrible things about her and other people like that? Lucy felt that she needed to hex the one responsible. She was never very good at those emotional tactics that girls here liked to use on each other. Lucy needed to know exactly what she was up against so she could take it down in some manner involving violence. Lucy knew that her expertise in that area were slim to none, girls wars were more into physiological warfare, she would rather duel out her problems.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Lucy slid down to the floor her tears running heavily down her face. She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her robe and buried her face in her arms. Sweet Circe she felt pathetic but Lucy could not drag herself out of it. There was a rustling sound as Ollie opened his bag and took out a handkerchief and the book that said all of those hateful things. "Hey Lucy," she sniffled in response as she reached out for the handkerchief, "Whatever was in this book that upset you like that, whoever wrote it had no right to say things like that. I doesn't matter what other people think, it only matters what you think. A-and I think you are kind, smart, hardworking, fair. You're all kinds of wonderful things that the people who wrote it can't understand. I think they're jealous actually, a lot of magic seem to come easily to you." Lucy's head was off her arms and she was looking at Ollie in wonder. She expected to hear speeches like that from her dad. Only her dad's were a bit more elegant and he never seemed to struggle to find the right words like Ollie did. "So, what I'm trying to say is…"

Ollie never got to finish, Lucy had thrown her arms around his shoulders in an unusual state of affection. He was so kind, Lucy felt lucky to have him.

"Did I tell you about those weird people I saw lurking around on Halloween?" Lucy asked as she pulled away and put her hands in her lap. She needed to talk about something else.

"No," Ollie replied still looking shocked as he made himself comfortable against the wall.

"I saw someone lurking round the Forbidden Forest, to small to be Professor Hagrid, he was joined by someone else a minute later who was wearing a mask of gold over his face."

"No face?" Ollie leaned forward, "Whoa."

"There's something going on here Ollie, and I want to find out what!"

There was a loud boom and Lucy suddenly felt something cold run down her back and front and Ollie's thick brown hair was suddenly clinging to his forehead. There was laughter from the other end of the corridor. Four boys it sounded like. They ran down the corridor still laughing over their success as Weasley's Ice Bomber spun down the corridor soaking all it came into contact with.

Oo0Oo0

Seeing as Lucy and Ollie were the only ones in the common room at that time of night, they decided to play a card game called Spellwork that Lucy had learned from Russ Scully over the summer. The clock on the wall chimed eleven times. It was exciting to be up past their bedtime, other students had gone to bed earlier.

"Charms!" Ollie said as he laid his hand on the table and the air began to crackle ominously.

Lucy smirked, "Curses." The room was filled with a powerful crackling that Lucy felt deep in her bones. They were down to the final round. Both were tied with one win apiece and one card left.

"Transmogrify," Ollie lay down a card with a couch turning into a large snail.

"Hex!" It was a wild card, pure chance, lots of luck, and pure power. And privately, it was Lucy's favorite and luckiest card.

Ollie swore as the following explosion turned his hair a bright rainbow of colors causing Lucy to giggle. It took a moment for Ollie to join in Lucy's laughter. They continued to laugh until they were interrupted by a couple of loud taps on the window. The tap on the tower window was loud to Lucy's ears. Looking over to see what was the cause of the noise, Lucy found herself pleasantly surprised. It was the beautiful barn owl that Lucy had sent out with a letter to Gramps some time ago. Ollie got up from his chair to see what Lucy was being sent this time of night. The window opened with an ominously loud creaking sound as the owl flew silently into the common room and landed in front of Lucy with its leg out for her to untie the letter, Lucy quickly obliged before the owl flew out the window and into the night.

"Is that the letter from your grandfather? Did you tell him about the Faceless?"

"No, I sent the letter before I even saw that creep," Lucy said as she ran her finger under the wax seal and retrieved the long awaited letter. Ollie moved behind her so he could look over her shoulder and listen as she read the letter aloud.

_Dearest Granddaughter,_

_I will tell you up front that if you ever decide to ever follow through to tell Diagon Alley's lovely law enforcement official, who would love nothing more than to have me arrested, about any of my illicit activities, (that I also work very hard to keep breath of from reaching your father's ears), I will disinherit you. If you ever mention Cavan Toft's name to me again or mention any of my personal projects to him I will have you disinherited as soon as I break out of Azkaban. I promise._

_Now that that's out of the way I can now answer your question. I will not treat you like a delicate flower, I think you're made of very strong stuff so I'll be honest. It's part of your history. If your parents ask questions, you heard nothing from me. After the second Voldemort war the world was a scary place, vigilante groups rose up to combat Dark Arts supports who were still trying to continue the chaos and as a result hold on to the power that they had during the war. The Ministry hardly had any manpower to find them all so civilian groups rose up all over Britain to take care of the problems themselves. Ministry mistrust was at an all time high, the people were displeased. A person could feel it in the air, the tension. You would never forget that feeling. At least two groups that I know of formed in Diagon Alley in the month immediately after the war. The Diagon Watch was group of shopkeepers who were after petty criminals who were robbing their stores on a daily basis. Your mum, her friends and I joined up quickly as we had just been robbed by your Uncle Cappie who was apparently working for someone in the criminal underworld. War orphans, the poor, and desperate people tend to pick up street skills very quickly and tend to find all kinds of trouble along with all the wrong people._

_The other group that formed in Diagon Alley around that time was the M.F.R. (Muggle-borns for Reformation). It started as group of persecuted people who were rightfully angry about all of the crimes committed against muggle-borns during the war and the Ministry's lack of speedy action to capture and prosecute known Death Eaters, and those within the Ministry who supported pro-pureblood laws that have been passed over the years. Laws so obscure and rarely practiced that only complete law fanatics and purebloods would know about them. These laws laid some of the groundwork for quite a lot that happened during the war. Muggle-borns were thrown in Azkaban for who they were, put on the Diagon streets when Azkaban became full, those were the lucky ones. The rest were sent to the dementors. They were out for the Ministry and purebloods. Even those who were known bloodtraitors. _

_Since 1998 they have been growing slowly, gaining more members and becoming more subtle in their methods. They're a more quiet hate group now. Many of the original members have children about you and your sister's age. I wonder what kind of hate filled things that are being put in their heads about purebloods and half-bloods? Well, anyway, their leader is from what I've heard is a rather charismatic fellow. Mind you, I heard this back in '98 from your mum when she went to a meeting to see what all the fuss was about. It was muggle-borns only then. These days the organization is just commonly called the Reformation and is open to half-bloods as well. They have a go at known supporters of the old regime when they can and harass those who never got their day in court due to lack of evidence, old favors and the old "Imperius" excuse. Personally, I want to shake their leader's hand, but he most likely would not want to let an old blood traitor like me touch him with a ten foot pole._

_I hope that answered your question, Lucy. Stay out of trouble; watch out for your cousins, I'm not there to keep them off your back. If you have a bad feeling listen to it, and don't go anywhere alone if you can help it._

_Love,_

_Gramps_

"Well, your grandfather seems… nice." Ollie said as Lucy finished reading the letter aloud. He did not sound very sincere about it, like he was trying to be kind. He was half right though, Gramps was nice to his family. Everyone else was far more likely to be threatened, more harshly criticized, and beaten up in a drunken duel. Family just had to deal with his demons and the darker aspects of his personality. Lucy had only seen him in alcohol withdrawal once he seemed to think she was someone named Laurel, he started drinking again afterwards though he did seem to try and keep his habits out of his granddaughters' eyes.

"Nice isn't the word most people often use to describe Gramps," Lucy said as she read over the letter again. "But I am not most people and I happen to think he is quite nice."

Ollie laughed. "He must find that vote of confidence absolutely wonderful."

"He bribes me with books, lots of books-" Lucy stopped talking as she heard talking outside the entrance into the common room.

"Scat! It's Professor Longbottom!" Ollie said causing both of them to run for their respective dormitories.

Lucy did not stop running until she had buried herself under the covers with Gramps letter clutched tightly to her chest and her glasses were tossed haphazardly on the nightstand. Her mum had gone to a Reformation meeting many years ago? What were the goals of the Reformation now? Who was their leader? Were those people in the Forbidden Forest Reformation members?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Ollie's rather emotionally mature, but more immature at times, and a less insecure then Lucy is. Their friendship has this balancing aspect that I really like. They are opposites, but they always have each other to rely on when things go out of control. Though one thing they have in common is a slight lack of social skills. They're both a bit obsessive too._

_And yes, Lucy's family has some very warped personalities, for good or ill. Love can sometimes blind people to the faults of those they love. Or they just don't notice, or do notice and accept it and move on. I do get a kick out of writing Gramps though; he gets away with a lot because he's just such an ass. _


	8. Hark the Holiday's Come

_**Chapter Eight: Hark the Holiday's Come**_

_December 18__th__ 2016_

Transfiguration had ended, leaving Lucy and Ollie to gather their things in the silence of an empty Herbology classroom after everyone else had left. The plant that they had been working with that day seemed to be looking at Lucy with something akin to extreme dislike. Its leaves folded in front of it like it was about to give Lucy a lecture in her dad's style of pompous lectures with (when annoyed), unusually large words. Lucy could not understand the look she was getting, Freddie and James had nearly set their plant on fire. The fact that she nearly drowned this one seemed insufficient.

"Hey, I could've switched you with the pyromaniacs." Lucy said when the plants apparent glaring just got creepy. The plant's leaves rustled as it puffed itself up stretching upwards trying to rise up to meet Lucy's eyes. It was only eyelevel with her boney elbow. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Cute. Can you do tricks?" The plant made a motion that reminded Lucy of a rude hand gesture and sunk back into its pot.

Ollie stared at the pot for a moment. "Wow, you have a knack for saying the wrong thing." He stared to chuckle as he led the way out of the greenhouse. "Really Lucy?"

"Hey, Gramps has seven shrunken heads in the attic that he taught to sing. If he gets bored he'll bring them down and teach them a new song. I wanted to know if that plant had similar capabilities." Ollie stopped short so Lucy walked into his back. She stepped back lightly and brought a finger to her lips. "Please don't tell my dad; I don't think knows about them."

Ollie just stared at her with his mouth hanging open as snow whirled around them. Lucy had a feeling she had said something wrong. It would not have surprised her, she always felt as though she was doing something wrong. She felt reassured when Ollie threw back his head and laughed. It was a rich, merry sound that made Lucy smile. Ollie was always in a good mood.

Once he had stopped and they walked through the large door of the castle. It was abuzz with noise and excitement. Lucy's eyes moved up to the ceiling to watch for Peeves, she had little reason to worry, he had made targets of Imogen Varnham and her lackeys who were making comments about the Christmas décor in the Great Hall. Lucy pulled Ollie behind a heavily decorated tree and pointed at them while she covered her mouth to sniffle her giggles. The girls screamed and scattered in all different directions as Peeves covered them in a bucket of cold water. Ollie and Lucy laughed loudly as they stepped out and made their way to the staircase.

They had stopped laughing and were walking in silence for a few moments before Lucy asked a question. "Hey, Ollie, are you going home for the holidays?"

Ollie stopped short on the step in front of Lucy, causing her to walk into his back. She adjusted her glasses and looked up at him. Normally they were eye to eye with each other, looking up at him was a little strange. His usual grin faltered for a brief moment before returning to his face just as quickly, "My parents are out of the country. I'm staying here for the holidays." His eyes moved to the floor and snapped back up to look Lucy in the eyes. "Are you staying here to?" He sounded so hopeful.

Lucy opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "I-I'm not sure yet." Lucy wanted to go home. She wanted to open gifts under the family Christmas tree with her parents and Molly. Go to the annual party at the Burrow, go to the shop and celebrate with her other aunts and uncles and Gramps. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh, well, I was just wondering."

"I was too."

They started walking again, making it to the top of the stairs and walking down another corridor to take another staircase up to the Gryffindor tower. There was a scuffling sound and Lucy's dad's favorite swear coming from down a corridor next to them. "Bloody bloomin'-!" (_Desk. Lucy finished in her head)._ Like any other children who hear vulgar language, Ollie and Lucy perked up and went to see what the commotion was about. They peered around the corner to see a mess of sand blond hair and dark robes moving quickly down the corridor.

"It's Sullivan," Lucy breathed, "What's he doing up here?" This was a corridor that Lucy had wandered down in her first weeks only to be chased off by Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. As far as Lucy knew this was an area that had nothing there of interest. Lucy wondered if there was a Mr. Norris somewhere but put that out of her mind as Sullivan turned down another dark corner. She grabbed Ollie's sleeve and dragged him after her as she followed Sullivan. She had read a book about proper tracking techniques sometime ago and wanted to give them a try, and it was Sullivan, if he noticed them he would not ask to many questions.

Lucy left some space between her and Ollie and Sullivan, and walked quickly and quietly. The way she did when she was dodging James and Freddie at the Burrow during family parties. Sullivan turned another corner; Lucy followed and was met with two corridors with no sign of Sullivan. They heard the sound of a closing door down the left corridor and Lucy dragged Ollie down towards the sound while he looked over his shoulder nervously.

"It's not my fault if the Faceless missed his opportunity to find _it_." The voice was distorted from the other side of the door. It sounded like he was speaking underwater. "I gave him every chance and opportunity to do it unnoticed and he caught the attention of halfbreeds." Lucy did not like that word; she could hear Ollie's shaky breaths next to her. The voice softened, "Milady, please understand we can only collect it on the night of a full moon with its protectors away. It is protected by illusions, it is said. We need to find a way to break these illusions… We are working as fast as we are able, Milady, that much we promise."

Lucy felt the door surge with an unknown power; it was different from what she was used too, but very similar. It was the voice of a woman, Lucy could tell that much, but her voice could hardly be heard, the only thing that made Lucy certain of the other person's sex was the pitch of the voice. The voice was still stifled sounding and Lucy could not understand what she was saying.

"Y-Yes, of course Milady," the man stammered. "I know our master would be disappointed in our failure."

"Are you more worried about his _disappointment_, or _mine_?" Lucy could hear the woman's stifled speech now. It resonated with power that made both her and Ollie take a step back.

"Y-Yours of course, Milady…"

There was a shuffling sound from the other side of the door and Lucy and Ollie ran down the corridor eager to get away from the strange conversation. They did not stop until they reached the staircase, panting and struggling for breath. Ollie sat on the bottom step while Lucy leaned on the railing to keep herself upright feeling her chest tighten and her ribs ache while she struggled for oxygen. "Wh-what was that all about? Who… was Professor Sullivan talking to?"

"I-I don't… Know," Ollie mumbled as Lucy joined him on the step. "It sounded scary."

Lucy nodded in agreement, that woman did not seem like someone to cross, liked to throw her weight around to. "C'mon, we'll have to keep an eye on Sullivan. If he's after something then I want to find out what." The children had caught their breath and rose to their feet to continue their climb up to the dormitory.

Oo0Oo0

Lucy walked with her head down and eyes focused on the toes of her shoes as she fell deeper into thought. Her cousins laughing in front and behind her about going home for the Holidays. They had already decided to sign the sheet and go to Grandmum's for the big Christmas dinner and celebrate with the family. Lucy was still undecided, as badly as she wanted to go home she could not leave Ollie here alone. Nor did she want to leave without any answers about Sullivan's mysterious meeting. And there was always a bit of tension at the big celebrations. Lucy could not explain it, she did not understand it. It always showed up after a few drinks. Lucy noticed that her dad seemed to be closer to her mum's family then his own. If they were not at the Burrow, Lucy's family would go to the shop afterwards and spend some time with them and Lucy's dad always seemed less… stressed. Except when Gramps starting insulting the political system. Then they would argue, that was always funny to Lucy, Gramps and dad were both very different individuals with something similar just beneath the surface it seemed.

Ollie's parents were away and he had to stay at school. Could Lucy really leave him alone for the holidays after all they had been through? The list would not go around until tomorrow, so she had time to think about it.

"I wonder if Grandmum will make that pudding?" Freddie speculated as drool formed at the corners of James' mouth. Louis licked his lips with a delirious smile on his face.

Lucy loved Grandmum's cooking, nothing could compare to it. It was all homemade and made with love. It was tiring scrounging around her own home as often as she did. Lucy tugged her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Of course she will Fred," Molly said from next to Lucy. "She makes it every year, why should this year be any different?"

"We're not there to remind her." James said with a toothy grin causing Teddy to chuckle from the front of the pack where he was walking with Victoire. Dominique was at the back looking through a book on Quidditch strategies.

It was nice to take a walk with all of her cousins, (well, most of them anyway), and to just be surrounded by the babble of conversations that Lucy did not have to be a part of. It was hard to talk with them about the things that interested her. The staircase shook beneath her feet and Lucy felt herself fall forward as it jerked to a stop. Funny thing was, she was still moving down the stairs unable to stop herself. Lucy suddenly regained her balance and clung to the railing as Teddy moved to catch her and lost his footing falling down the stairs instead and coming to a stop at the bottom.

"I am okay!" Teddy said from the foot of the stairs as everyone ran down to check on him. "Really, I'm fine."

"You fell down the stairs." Lucy said flatly as Victoire knelt down next to Teddy and started asking him how many fingers she was holding up.

"I think he bounced down actually," Molly said as she knelt down and calmly shooed Victoire's hand away from Teddy's face, "Teddy can you move your toes and fingers for me, please?" Teddy obliged with a roll of his eyes. "Well, nothings broken." She rose and gave her cousins a smile as Victoire helped Teddy to his feet. "Really Ted, just go and see Madam Promfrey and make sure you don't have another concussion."

Teddy nodded and chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head, his hair turning a dull pink color. "Sure, she'll be glad to see me again so soon."

"Since yesterday you got burned by your potion exploding in potions class," Victoire remarked drily as she threw Teddy's arm over her shoulders and started walking down to the Hospital Wing. Lucy shuddered as she remembered Teddy Lupin wanted to be an Auror. Circe, Merlin, Morganna, and Helga help him. Gramps was right, if dark wizards did not kill Teddy Lupin, he would die in some unfortunate self-caused accident.

Oo0Oo0

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind? Mum and dad are going to be sad if you don't come home for the hols Luce." Molly stated as she threw her rucksack over her shoulder, her brown hair blowing wildly in the cold wind.

Lucy hunched against a particularly cold gust that blew through her bones, her teeth chattering loudly inside her head, reluctant to answer her sister in case something came out of her mouth that she did not want to say. Something like, _"Never mind, I want to go home."_ But Lucy shook her head instead feeling foolish and sad that Molly was most likely right about her parents being sad about Lucy not coming home for the Holidays. Lucy had decided to stay with Ollie and investigate the Sullivan's strange meetings. She did not want her sister invoved, it was her and Ollie's secret and Lucy felt like a traitor. "It'll be alright Molly, I just don't want Ollie be all alone for Christmas with everyone gone and all."

Molly smiled; a bright beaming smile filled with pride for her little sister. She pulled her sister into a hug and kept her hands on Lucy's shoulders when they broke apart, moving her hand to brush Lucy's bangs out of her eyes. "Lucy, you're a good friend." Molly gave her a last hug before stepping on to the train.

Lucy waved as it disappeared from view, her face surprisingly dry.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__It's been so long. Consider this part of your Easter basket. So much has been going on but once this High school graduation craziness has passed I'll have this and maybe three-fourth of the way thru Book Two. Considering I'm graduating after summer courses start. FML… Oh well, I get lots of free time for my last summer. It won't take as long to write out chapter nine, this one took longer because I started working on the climatic chapter, (well, a start at least), I may have mentioned this before. Oh well._

_How do you think the family dynamic would have shifted after the War? Would the Weasley's have gotten closer in someways and drifted apart in others? I think there was still some tensions between Percy and the rest of the family, while not as obvious, I do think he still feels a lot of guilt for how things went. This will be explored in a later book through Lucy's perspective and you can tell that she is already picking up on some of it. What a smart kid. It's something I am excited to prod at in full. It's midnight and I am still forming thoughts. I'm going to bed now..._


	9. Christmas

_**Chapter Nine: Christmas**_

_December 25__th__ 2016_

"Merry Christmas Lucy!" Ollie exclaimed as Lucy came down the stairs from the girls dormitories. There were two piles of presents sitting next to him while he looked at the tree in wonder from where he was sitting on the floor. He point at the pile to his right, "These are yours!"

Lucy leapt down the last three stairs and made a mad dash for the small pile of presents that Ollie had pointed to. She plopped down on the floor next to Ollie and pulled the gift from her parents into her lap. "Morning Ollie, shall we begin?"

Ollie smiled, "On my count. One. Two. Three!" The sound of ripping paper filled the common room. The room was soon covered in brightly colored paper and ribbons strewn over the furniture. They were the only ones in the tower and it suited them just fine. For the past days they had made all the messes they liked, sat in the seventh years section of the common room with impish delight as they had the best chairs in the room. The soft, squishy ones that were perfect for reading in. The first years had to sit on the floor or the windowsill, the older kids would literally remove them from the chairs even if the first years had gotten there first and were sitting in them. Lucy had been thrown out of the chairs a couple of times before she got the message and now she could not wait until she could do it to first years in a few years.

"Alright! Broom models from mum!" Ollie exclaimed as he opened the tin to find an assortment of small brooms that shot out and began to fly madly around the room. Ollie laughed as he watched them fly in elaborate patterns over his and Lucy's heads. He reached in to the tin to pull out the accompanying letter and read over it slowly, mouthing each word silently, as if it were the most important thing in the world.

Lucy smiled widely as she examined her own gift; it was a book from her parents. An obnoxiously thick fiction novel that Lucy had been wanting to read for a few months. This would keep her busy for some time. Enclosed was a letter from her parents and a new bookmark. Lucy opened the letter first. It was her dad's handwriting.

_Dear Lucy,_

_We hope you are having a happy Christmas. You are missed but hopefully you will consider coming home for Easter break._

_Now Lucy, I want to tell you something that I hope you will remember in the years to come. Boys are trouble. Do not get involved with boys._

_All our love, and wishing you a merry Christmas, _

_Mum and dad_

There was a second letter, presumably from her sister Molly. The envelope was manila colored and was covered in a series of doodles related to Christmas. Lucy smiled and opened the letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_You are my favorite sister, and I really miss your snide, sarcastic wit. Sure, dad does it too. But he censors himself around his family. Gramps, not so much. Anyway, I've been home for a few days and I've caught mum and dad snogging under the mistletoe a lot. It's not fun yelling "_Gross!_" all by myself. I got Gramps to join me when he came for supper last night. It wasn't the same. Gramps tried to hex dad midsnog while he was telling dad to take his hands off his daughter. Tried. I took his wand. Mum threatened to take his booze. Dad had some weird smile on his face. It was kind of funny!_

_Love and a Merry Christmas,_

_Your favorite sister._

_P.S. Tell Ollie I wish him a happy holidays as well! _

There was a third letter and a couple more packages for Lucy sitting under the tree. Ollie had opened a tin of biscuits from his grandmother and was stuffing as many into his mouth as he could. Ollie had always liked food; Lucy presumed it was a yearly thing like her grandmum's sweaters. Lucy reached for a familiar looking lumpy package. She reached for that aforementioned lumpy package and ripped the paper off knowing exactly who it was from. The jumper was a pale blue color that was very close to the color of Lucy's eyes. She would try to remember to send the thank you card to her grandmum this evening.

She knew who the third card was from and opened it quickly.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Merry Christmas. Your Aunt Lucia and I are wishing you a good holiday from the shop. Cappie and Serena pitched in for your gift this year so they would not have to write the card. Bums. Truth is their preoccupied with some field work and don't really have time for niceties; Cappie did manage to find the time to scrounge up gifts for you and Molly. Don't know how he finds these things, and I'm not sure I want to know. Your aunt says hello by the way, she's trying to get me to read the quidditch scores from the _Prophet_. Don't believe everything you read in the paper dear, half of it is lies, the rest embellishments. _

_Your sister's letter, (if you have not read it already) may contain a story about me trying to hex your father. That is an example of embellishment-_

Lucy laughed. She doubted that Molly had embellished anything.

_We were merely having a spirited discussion about keeping hands to themselves. Just so you don't need to worry. _

_I checked this gift out myself, like I said, I have no idea where or how Cappie found it. I'm just erring on the side of caution. It does not seem to have any weird magics attached to it this time. _

_Love,_

_Gramps, Auntie Lucia, Uncle Cappie, and Aunt Serena_

The package was small enough to fit in the palm of Lucy's hand. She opened it carefully. It was a lovely gold chain with a small clock hanging off of the chain. Lucy gasped and looked at it curiously. It had a thin engraving on the back. Lucy held it up and examined it closely. The engravings were letters. Initials if one wanted to be accurate.

_A.D.A._

Lucy shook the clock cautiously; her last Christmas gift from her mum's family had some rather interesting talents. Song and dance. She gave it to her friend Lute Harper, who had much more use for it by using it to tune her harp, lyre, and lute. This one, to Lucy's relief, appeared to be exactly as it appeared.

Oo0Oo0

They walked down the corridors talking and laughing, basking in their own sense of freedom and lack of responsibility. Ollie was letting one of his broom models fly back and forth from one hand to another as he told a joke about mistletoe, a sylph, and a unicorn in a pub. Lucy laughed.

"Funny right? I heard my dad tell that on to his teammates after the mum and her friends went to the sitting room for a drink of wine. He forgot I was there."

Lucy laughed harder, her ribs aching as she gasped for air. The doors to the Great Hall were open wide.

Very few children stayed over at school for the Christmas holidays. So few that the few who remained sat at a large singular table in the Great Hall dining with their professors. Well, the ones who remained at any rate, Professor Longbottom returned to Diagon Alley to spend the holidays with his family. Though he was home almost every evening anyway, the floo these days was a wonder.

The table remained empty for the time being while the faculty and few remaining students arrived for the feast. They were standing around talking excitingly. Ollie and Lucy were the youngest students in attendance; the third student who stayed for the holidays was an older girl who was sitting in a chair quietly reading a book. It was that same girl Lucy had seen in the corridor after she had read those things in the book. Lucy wondered why she had stayed for the holidays.

There was the sound of chairs scraping the floor as they were pulled back and the professors' began taking their seats as Headmistress McGonagall stepped into the Great Hall tucking a book into the sleeve of her robes. She was stern and severe looking, Lucy had seen her at family parties and knew she could be very kind. Lucy and Ollie took the two empty seats next to the older girl who continued to read her book seemingly unbothered by the activity and conversation around her. The girl's brown hair was pulled back with a festive lacy green bow at the back of her head, leaving her pretty green eyes for all to see.

Lucy looked down the table as she cut her food into bite sized pieces, showing her good table manners. Her dad had been adamant about that since she and Molly were young. Her cousins just shoved it all in at once as if in an eating contest. It was quite disgusting really.

"You have very nice manners for a Gyffindor," The voice that spoke was very soft and Lucy hardly heard it over the sounds of the rest of the table. It was the girl with the bow in her hair. She smiled teasingly and held her hand out. "I've seen you in the library a lot hanging around the Defensive spells section." That was a little creepy. "My name's Magdalene Moffett, what's yours?"

"Lucy Weasley," Lucy took Magdalene's hand and gave it a firm shake, motioning to Ollie with her other hand, "This is Ollie Wood." Lucy and Magdalene's hands separated and Ollie shook Magdalene's hand in turn.

"Nice to meet you Magdalene," Ollie said with his usual wide grin. "So what house are you in?"

"Sixth year Ravenclaw," she replied while Lucy looked up in interest.

"That's my mum's old house," Lucy said as she cut her heavily buttered potato, "And where my sister Molly is."

Magdalene looked at Lucy curiously, "Molly's your sister? I thought as much." Lucy beamed.

They began to eat in an easy silence, the three distracted by the assortment of food and the deserts that were suddenly appearing on the table. Lucy eyed a chocolate pie, some cheesecake, and a strange fruity thing that Lucy had no name for. It made her mouth water. She forgot what her dad had taught her about cutting her food into small pieces and began shoving the rest of her dinner into her mouth as quickly as she could while still looking civilized and not barbaric.

"Ah, Miss Lucy, why are you here? I thought you would have gone home for the holidays with your sister."

Lucy turned around slowly, feeling the tension rising in her shoulders. Sullivan's sandy hair was hanging in his eyes; Lucy thought he needed a haircut in a rather bad way. He had dark shadows under his eyes that had not been there on the last day of classes. He looked very tired, unusual for a man who seemed to have boundless energy.

"Well, I wanted to enjoy the benefits of an empty library and a quiet holiday." Lucy replied keeping her eyes on Sullivan as Ollie peered around Magdalene's back.

Sullivan smiled, "I always thought one whose family owned a bookshop would have an adequate supply of reading materials and solitude." Lucy felt heat rising to her face. Damn, he was good. She had only mentioned her family's shop once. She never gave the name of the shop, or which parent ran it. "How is business doing by the way, I keep meaning to ask." There was a loud clattering sound, Lucy turned to find Waldrope picking up his goblet from where it had fallen onto the floor. Waldrope was staring at Lucy curiously, before moving his gaze to Sullivan, his gaze moved back to Lucy with a look Lucy could not describe.

"It is doing fine," Lucy replied wondering what Sullivan wanted.

"Sullivan, take a seat and let Miss Weasley finish the feast in peace." Slughorn laughed from where he sat next to Waldrope, "You just want that pie there." Lucy looked at the pie tin sitting very close to her plate. She picked it up and held it out to Sullivan who grinned broadly.

"Thank you Miss Lucy." He took the last remaining empty seat a couple of seats away from Lucy. A couple of the professors looked at Sullivan curiously and he took a flask out of his bag and put a piece of pie on his plate and passed it down the table to Professor McGonagall. Sullivan looked up at the older professors vaguely, "It's coffee everyone, relax."

"Well, now that I know what it is I don't think I can relax." A sweet looking old witch quipped as she took a drink from her goblet.

"That's the last thing you Sullivan," Waldrope said with a shrewd smile on his face. "You're up and about at all hours enough as it is. Young people these days." There were some chuckles from the staff. Sullivan and Professor Longbottom were the youngest professors on staff. "I've caught him walking around the grounds at two or three in the morning, still wide awake."

The old witch laughed, "See Sullivan, no more coffee for you. Be a good British citizen and drink your tea."

_'Up at all hours?' _Lucy looked at Sullivan through the corner of her eye as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. _'What would Sullivan be doing walking around the grounds at all hours? Unless he's… Oh Circe!' _Lucy liked Sullivan; he was very kind so why would he be having secret meeting with the man in the golden mask? One way or another, Lucy was going to find out.

Oo0Oo0

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ollie said as Lucy peered around the corner where Sullivan had turned to go back to his office. "Really, Lucy, we'll be out past curfew with Filch and old Mrs. Norris wandering around looking for kids like us." Ollie paused for a moment. "Hey, do you think there was ever a Mr. Norris?" Lucy shrugged as she tugged Ollie's sleeve and pulled him down the corridor after Sullivan.

Something that Waldrope had said was making Lucy think. How could he have known that Sullivan was walking around at two or three in the morning around the grounds unless he had seen him, and perhaps followed him? Maybe Waldrope was working against Sullivan and the masked man. That could be possible. If Sullivan was working with the Reformation from inside of Hogwarts, Waldrope could be working to take him down. If that was what was going on, then perhaps Waldrope had an advantage in the fact that Sullivan seemed oblivious to his observer.

The two children turned another corner; the hem of Sullivan's red cloak could be seen turning down another mazelike passage. Lucy picked up the pace knowing this part of the castle was particularly prone to unusual twist and turns. There was a mad laugh from one of the suits of armor next to her; it leapt off its pedestal landing in front of Lucy and Ollie. Its mask opened wide and a voice spoke from within, "Ickle Firsties out of bed!"

Screw Gryffindor courage! Lucy and Ollie ran as fast as they could back to the staircase as Peeves cackled madly, his armor puppet crumpling to the floor.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Bah,_these last few chapters have taken some time. It's okay though, I don't think they are all up to standard but I want to solidify my leads and focus more on secondary characters in the next book. I'll have more James and Albus, and cousins I promise, before I scope out all these planned family issues I need to set up these plot threads that should span out for quite a few books, little things that are mentioned early on may become something more by the end of this project. I liked that aspect of J.K. Rowling's technique and story build up and wanted to give it a try. You will see the reappearance of characters from my other fics at some point with varying degrees of importance to the overall plot.

_Magdalene means "of Magdala" meaning tower in Hebrew. Moffett means "Long field" _


	10. The Test

_**Chapter Ten: The Test **_

_January 30__th__ 2017_

Ollie was hunched over the transfiguration textbook as he sat on his bed. The words and letters made no sense to him, jumbled and messy and incomprehensible. He hated writing papers, his spelling was abysmal and it brought his grades down during his first months here. He was glad that Lucy was really good at that stuff and was glad to help him with it. Ollie just was not brave enough to ask her himself. He had to do it through a professor; Lucy would not ask too many questions if Sullivan asked her to do something.

He marked his page with a dirty sock while he fluffed the pillows behind him and leaned back, holding his book over his head trying to comprehend what was in front of his eyes. The loud chatter and small explosions from around the room was distracting.

"Hey Freddie, watch this!" James said from his bed. Ollie looked over nervously; if he had learned one thing from Lucy it was to keep an eye on James Potter when he was holding explosives. Especially since the last one he threw nearly incinerated his socks. James made a throwing motion with his arm while the other boys in the dorm shouted gleefully at the loud pops and booms. Ollie gave up on his assigned reading and put the book under his pillow. It would be no good to him if it was incinerated by a firework. Besides, something always went wrong when James told Freddie to watch something he was doing.

A high pitched screaming firework missed Ollie's nose by inches. Ollie rolled off the bed and onto the floor as another one threatened to burn the hair off his head. Dylan Creevey was attempting to take action shots of the fireworks with his camera while he stood on his bed. Liam O'Connell was trying to hit them with stunners from his wand laughing excitedly. Freddie was whooping and cheering.

Ollie rolled under the bed avoid another explosion, wondering why he had been sorted into this house.

_Hmm, what to do with you? _

_'Not sure, that would be your job.'_

_Ha ha, that was a rhetorical question, boy. It did not need to be answered._

_'Oh, well, sorry about that.'_

_It's fine… There is courage here, a desire for justice and a deep sense of compassion and mercy. You are bright, though in things that may seem insignificant to others, but you learn from experience, that is very special. Though deeper then all of this is this loyalty. I have not seen such in so long. You seem to be Hufflepuff material to me. But that is not what you want is it?_

_'Lucy, I don't think I can leave her there alone, she's my friend.'_

_You are choosing a harder road. Your values may not line with others as often as you may like them to. The house of lions has changed over time, bravery and cruelty become one and the same. Those who wish to go because they want to say they had the same house as heroes. That being said, I see why you wish it. Your friend needs one to temper her curiosities and passions, someone who will be with her through the thick and thin. I do not believe that she will find those things in Gryffindor. It is time that I took action in that house; I may have waited too long. I am sorry that you will have to bear the brunt of my mistakes._

_'I don't-'_

_You will understand someday._

"Oi, firsties!" Slattery leaned against the door frame watching the boys. Ollie rolled out from under the bed as the last firework exploded, his goggles clutched in his hand. He had found them during his brief time under the bed. The First years were silent; Slattery's ability to hold the attention of young students with his imposing physical presence was impressive. People were more inclined to listen to the house quidditch captains then the prefects. The prefects tended to babble on, so sure they were right about everything that it was irritating. The only thing that they could truly be respected for was grades. Captains were different, strong, strategic, and imposing, those that were picked for the house team tended to be athletic and respected for it. The Captain and his team were the face of the house. "Tonight's the night. Everybody up!"

Ollie felt himself tense. The first night in the dorm, Slattery and a few older boys had visited the new students and told them that they would need to prove themselves to be truly accepted into the house in a few months time. The boys looked excited while Ollie felt a tightening in his gut. Slattery motioned for them to follow and Ollie fell in line behind Dylan Creevey and walked down the stairs and out into the common room. They sat on couch cushions that had been thrown haphazardly in front of the fireplace. The boys sat. A few minutes later the three girls walked in and took the three empty cushions. Lucy was setting the clasp of her cloak over her muggle robe.

Slattery stood in front of them, his hands behind his back, a solemn smile crossing his features. Flanking him were two older students who Ollie did not know.

"When you lot first came here," Slattery began, "you were told of a test you would undergo in a few months to see if you are worthy additions to the House of Gryffindor. Tonight's the night. You will be in groups of two, pick your partners wisely; if you get caught you will not be able to speak of this to anybody." He pulled a paper out of his sleeve and a quill out of his pocket. "Sign your names please." The first years did as they were bid. Ollie chanced a look at Lucy who was peering at Slattery and his friends with some skepticism as she reached into her pocket and took out her own quill, held the quill in her right hand and signed her name sloppily. That was a little odd, Lucy had lovely handwriting. Maybe it was because they had woke her up at some Merlin forsaken hour. He watched as Lucy slipped her quill back into her pocket and passed Slattery's on. Soon they had all signed the form and were looking at those in charge expectantly. Slattery began to speak again as he rolled up the paper and gave it to one of his assistants. "Now, we have hidden four items all over the castle. Their location is an equal distance from the common room; each team will be given directions to one of these items. Now for the interesting part, it isn't only the patrols you need to avoid, you will also need to avoid the other teams."

Adelaide raised her hand, "Why would that be?"

"Because, they will try to take your item. The team that comes back to the common room with the most items, or the team that doesn't get caught wins. You have ten minutes to prepare." Slattery walked over to the corner with his cronies behind him chuckling as the first years scrambled to find a partner. Freddie and James ran up to the dormitory and returned less then to minutes later holding a piece of parchment and a small bag over Freddie's shoulder. Ollie thought it strange that the parchment was blank; he shrugged and stood at Lucy's side as she yawned and stretched. She checked her pocket for her wand and turned to Ollie.

"You better get yours to, Ollie. It's gonna be a long night." Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned again as she took the pocket watch she had gotten for Christmas out of her cloak pocket and adjusted the clasp. Ollie dashed up the stairs to retrieve his wand from his bedside table. Maybe this would not be so bad, it might even be fun. If only he could convince himself of that possibility.

Oo0Oo0

Lucy's feet were hurting, bunny slippers were not made for long walks. But they were silent and broken in from much use. This was so stupid, what was the point of this? She looked at the paper again. '_Down five flights, to the fearsome beast's lair, then you will have it dead to rights. To be fair, don't be scared, for the book you seek, shall be right where you look, in chains.'_

Her scowl deepened, this was pathetic drivel. It could hardly be considered great poetry. Her mum and dad had been very adamant about her and Molly's education when they were young. She knew Slattery was no genius, but she expected a little more effort, this was far too simple. The librarian had this kneazle, it hated children and everyone was convinced that it was Mrs. Norris' long lost cousin or illicit descendent. Lucy liked kneazles, she thought they were so smart and wanted to see if she could get one to bond with her someday. Or maybe a phoenix, Lucy was very fond of the magical creatures that populated her world.

They reached the entrance to the library; Lucy opened the door cautiously and looked around. She pulled Ollie after her by his sleeve and they began to walk through the shelves. They were both silent, they did not want to get the attention of the fearsome beast. The Restricted section was right at the back of the library. Lucy had looked through its chained entrance many times seeing books that Gramps had in his possession that he would never knowingly let her look though. That did not mean that Lucy had not looked through them when he was away on business and her mother was writing a paper. One she had opened a few months ago began to scream as Lucy opened it, it was under powerful enchantment. It was blank, but the words appeared in a red ink giving only a basic description of the spells covered. Even when Lucy closed it, she forgot almost all of what she read. She did remember the cover having a reddish-brown rune for sealing on the cover. Gramps was not to happy with her when he caught Lucy with it. Lucy remembered his anger was fearsome. He had snatched the book from her and told her to get out. Lucy remembered running out the door.

The Restricted sections entrance was covered in chains. Lucy cautiously moved a couple of links aside and looked inside; Lucy assumed it would be on the table. She was wrong. The table was clear and freshly polished. Damn… Another step into the room and Lucy had an eerie feeling she was being watched. Her heart began to race as her breathing quickened; her fear grew into something primal and paranoid. Something was there, she was being watched, oh Circe!

"Hey, Lu!" Ollie hissed. Lucy turned to find Ollie pointing at the chains dangling from the ceiling. She looked up at where he was pointing and scowled irritably. It made to much sense. The book was wrapped in a chain that was hanging over the entrance. "How exactly are we going to get that?"

"The ladder for the upper shelves is usually by Master Librari's rooms. We need to get it so we can get the book. I think he stores it in the historical section."

Ollie nodded, and took off for the historical section, leaving Lucy to dwell on her thoughts.

It was only a couple of minutes before Ollie returned but it felt more like a couple of hours to Lucy's tense mind. Ollie soon returned with the ladder behind him, leaning it agains t the shelf so he could climb up and untie the book. It was a tedious process, even with Lucy holding the ladder it still wobbled awkwardly. It took another few minutes for the book to be freed and Ollie could begin his descent. They returned the ladder to its original location and prowled out of the library, the book in Ollie's pocket.

The corridor was silent; the children felt confident and strode forward. Lucy began to think about a possible location near the Common room entrance to ambush the other first years. A stunner should do the trick, and maybe a couple of trip jinxes. That would be perfect- trip them, stun them and take their item. Now if they could only beat James and Freddie to the entrance… She broke into a jog with Ollie following behind her.

They did not make it to far before hearing the sound of footsteps. Lucy stopped short and stepped behind a suit of armor, dragging Ollie back with her. James and Freddie most likely. Lucy was wrong. Sullivan stepped out looking around nervously. He reached for the flask hanging off the belt of his black robes and took a long drink, suddenly appearing peekier in the moments afterwards. He seemed a little shaky and was looking around with intent, purpose and more than a little fear. Lucy wondered if it was because Waldrope seemed to be keeping tabs on Sullivan's secret late night walks.

"Ah. Ah!" Ollie made a soft gasping sound, Lucy recognized it immediately and cast a silencing spell. Ollie sneezed silently into his sleeve. Sullivan still loked around to find the source of the noise, yawning loudly. He started walking again. Lucy waited a few seconds before following suit. She was not going to lose Sullivan if he was running off to meet the Faceless again. Their footsteps were silent. Sullivan's occasionally scuffed the stone floor. He took another turn and Lucy followed forgetting all about the hazing and her trap to win the initiation. It was one in the morning, everyone should be asleep. This made no sense.

"Up again Sullivan?" Waldrope's calm voice spoke. There was a slight sound that sounded like footsteps shuffling back. Lucy and Ollie looked around the corner to find old Professor Waldrope cornering Sullivan against the wall, his wand out and pointing at the young teacher. "Really, you young people have so much energy."

"Jealous Waldrope, you're no spring chicken." Sullivan retorted sarcastically. Waldrope's wand was now jammed against Sullivan's shoulder. "Hey now, I was just going to the kitchens for some tea."

"It seems more likely you were off to meet a friend of yours."

Lucy's eyes widened, the man in the mask and Sullivan. Was Waldrope working against them both?

Sullivan laughed lightly, "Know all of my secrets don't you? You know as much about me as I know about you, so you could say that we're even in regards to secrets. Now, if you would be so kind as to take a step back we can move on with our mornings in relative peace and quiet." Waldrope took a step back but continued to have his wand trained on Sullivan as he wandered down the corridor, a bit of a cocky swagger in his step. "Have a nice walk Waldrope."

Waldrope scowled and walked down the corridor toward where Ollie and Lucy were situated. They both took off at a run only to be assaulted by firecrackers and a trip jinx. Lucy screamed as they exploded over her head. There was the sound of familiar laughter as James and Freddie ran down the corridor with the book in their greedy hands. Ollie and Lucy had never been happier to see Professor Waldrope yelling at them as he hoisted them to their feet and dragged them to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

Oo0Oo0

The hair on Lucy's body stood on end as the sleepy eyes of the portraits bore into her body. Many of them were elderly and where whispering to each other about how the Headmistress should handle their punishment. Hanging by their thumbs, detention, Library bookbinding (Lucy thought that sounded more like a reward then a punishment), a beating. There were two portraits at the end of the row which did not seem to care one way or another. One was of a greasy haired man with a scowled permanently engraved upon his features; the second to last was of a man with a thick white beard and a pleasant smile on his face as he dozed on, his half-moon spectacles sliding down his nose.

"Now, when I was Headmaster of this school, students did as they were told. None of this wandering around after curfew business." It was a portrait of a finely dressed, bored looking wizard. He looked at Lucy and Ollie for a moment before speaking again, "You both seem a little young to be looking for wardrobes."

Both children raised their eyebrows and exchanged a confused look. Lucy spoke, "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about."

A witch with a birch wand as thick as her arm left her portrait and proceeded to the one of the bored wizard and promptly hit him over the head with it. Lucy and Ollie giggled as the witch stalked back to her frame. The wizard scowled and stalked out of his frame, disappearing from the room entirely. As Ollie sat in one of the empty chairs, Lucy looked at the high shelves full of books and other items. On one of the top shelves did the Sorting hat seem to be asleep? She shrugged and moved on, her eyes being drawn to a glass case containing a sword with a ruby encrusted handle. It was bright and shiny and seemed to beg to be examined more closely. Lucy leaned forward and found her reflection in the blade, there were words written upon it, a name it seemed.

_Godric Gryffindor_

Understandable that there would be artifacts of the founders inside of the school, though Lucy found it odd that this was the only one in this room. Also the only one in the school that she had actually seen, did they even have any other items from the founders besides the hat and sword?

There were footsteps that caught both Ollie and Lucy by surprise. Ollie leapt up from the chair while Lucy whipped around suddenly realizing how scared and nervous she actually was about seeing Professor McGonagall in her natural habitat. It was a little weird; Lucy had seen her often at family parties and around the school, never in her office. Suddenly, Lucy realized this was all going to get back to her father. Ah, bugger.

"Well," Her lips tightened into a thin line. "Explain yourselves."

"Professor we were just-" Ollie's lips closed suddenly and his hands clenched his robe as they shook. He seemed unable to speak. "Taking a walk." Ollie finished lamely as he moved his hands behind her back and dug the toe of his slipper into the carpet.

"At one in the morning?"

Lucy knew either way that both she and Ollie were going to hang for this. But if she was going down, she was going to take those older students and this hazing ritual down with her. Maybe her dad would be less likely to crucify her for this indiscretion.

"Professor, let me explain." Lucy said calmly hoping it worked. She did not feel to much power out of that quill and parchment she had used earlier that evening. "They made us sign a contract and we can't talk about it. The first years had to retrieve items that Slattery had hidden in the school. Sent us out in pairs…"

They were out thirty minutes later on their way back to the common room when Ollie asked the question. "Hey, you signed the parchment same as I did."

"With my own quill. My dad says that if you are going to sign something, use your own quill. Gramps says that if you don't know what you are signing don't use your dominate hand."

"They'll figure it out, just say I ratted them out. They'll leave you alone."

Lucy smiled, "We both went to the office Ollie. We'll both hang anyway."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, I've got a lot of reviews. I was not expecting too many for this one. This is my gift to you, I have just graduated from high school, diploma and all, and now I need to make sure that the local college has all of my information correct and I have the right accounts for the school website. Third time's a charm right? Maybe now that I have the paper saying I graduated things will get done. Things should be regular updating wise from now on. _

_Ah, hazing. The oldest of traditions within a school setting, people do die during hazing; please do not take part in such things. This was pretty tame aside from the charmed paper. _

_Now for the fun part, another three chapters left. Let the predictions about Sullivan begin. _


	11. Final Straws

_**Chapter Eleven: Final Straws**_

_February 14__th__ 2017_

The last week had been one of torment and despair on the parts of Ollie and Lucy. The days following the hazing were full of confusion for who had been able to blab through the charmed quill and who was going to stand in for Slattery seeing as he had been banned from the next two quidditch games and detention besides. When word had finally reached everyone's ears about Lucy and Ollie being the only ones who had gotten caught then there was a sort of retribution from the Gryffindor House.

Lucy kept finding owl pellets in and on her bed, her books un-alphabetized on her bedside table, the contents of her trunk thrown about the common room. Not to mention the stuff that went on in the corridors between classes. Ollie had found himself shoved into suits of armor and locked in closets. Lucy had books knocked out of her hands as she encountered angry older students and trip jinxes. Lucy was willing to bet that James and Freddie had said that they had seen her and Ollie getting hauled off by Professor Waldrope.

All of that hell was nothing compared to the Howler she had received from her dad. Her dad had not screamed the way Grandmum would have; his voice had been very quiet, stern, and full of disappointment. It was an evening post owl and Lucy went to bed early with tears running down her cheeks soaking into her pillow. She was so upset she could not even read a few chapters of her novels before she went to bed; she knew she deserved this feeling of knowing that she had disappointed her father.

Lucy had a lot of time to think about how her actions had affected her and Ollie's school life. She was polishing the memorial for all of those who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts, the other list was a tribute to those who had also fought in the battle and survived, they were seen as heroes, but none more so then her Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry. They were the ones frequently acknowledged for their accomplishments, everyone else who participated was hardly known. Lucy had met quite a few war heroes, most in her own family, they seemed fine. Others she had met, to Lucy, they all looked tired and more than a little worn down.

Ollie was continuing to polish the tribute to the survivors of the war, (Lucy knew many of the names on that list personally), and there was a third one dedicated to the Muggles and Muggle-borns who died, or were prosecuted and locked up during the conflict. They were both quiet while they did the work, both in their own worlds. It was quiet and they could think about the consequences of their actions, surely from the other students it would be long term. This was a month long thing. The professors had no evidence of the other first year's involvement, but they had found the items in the common room on the table. Aunt Lucia never said that Gryffindors were smart.

"Almost done there Lucy?" Ollie asked as he continued washing down his plaque. "Our last detention. Maybe things will relax around here, don't you think?"

There was a dry chuckle from Lucy, "No, I seriously doubt it…" She closed her mouth when a couple of Dominique's friends walked by shooting the two of them nasty, superior looks. "Do you think this might affect your shot to get on the quidditch team next year?"

Ollie's mouth tightened, Lucy doubted he had thought about the repercussions of being Lucy's equal in telling the Headmistress about the hazing. He relaxed, "It's alright, it'll probably be forgotten about over the summer, and maybe I'll be in the clear with Slattery by then." He smiled brightly.

Lucy swallowed the misgivings she had on her tongue and smiled back, there was a slim chance Ollie could be right after all. He was an optimist of the highest form. The glass was always three-fourths full. "Yeah, maybe you will."

She turned her attention back to the plaque and prepared to continue washing but something caught her eye. Lucy took her glasses off and cleaned the lenses on the sleeve of her robes to make sure she was reading the names correctly. Lucy gasped.

_Adamina Hillary Hayes Garland_

_Martin David Garland_

Uncle Cappie's parents, they had died, Lucy knew that much, but she did not know they had died during the war. Lucy started looked for other names that were shared with members of her family. She had not been incredibly attentive about looking at the names on any of the plaque during the other times she had washed them down.

_Selene Esther Scoresby_

Aunt Serena spoke often of her mother, just never how she died. Lucy had never heard Aunt Serena talk about her father either. Uncle Cappie had described Aunt Serena's mum as a sad, lonely woman with a deep conviction for justice and a heart as large as needed. Aunt Serena had given him a glowing look and reached for his hand that was placed on the dinner table. Lucy had always imagined Selene Scoresby to be very like her daughter, beautiful, rather kind to small animals, passionate, slightly unnerving, and just plain dangerous.

_Fredrick Fabian Weasley_

Lucy shivered. That was much closer to home.

"Hey Ollie, see anyone you know on that list?"

Ollie paused and looked at the plaque carefully. "A few."

Lucy set her rag and bucket aside and went for a better look. There were a lot of Weasley's on the list, she looked up to try and find her aunts names. To Lucy's great surprise she found her mum's first.

_Audrey Evelyn Causey_

"I found my mum!" Lucy exclaimed causing Ollie to look at her in shock.

"I thought you said your mum went into hiding during the war."

"That's what Gramps told me, mum said the same thing." Why did they lie to her about something like that? "It doesn't add up to me…"

"You could ask about it," another voice spoke up from behind them. Lucy turned and found Magdalene Moffett smiling at the two of them fondly. She had kept them both from a rather large gang of Gryffindors a couple of days ago. When she had the chance, she would make sure no harm came to them. Lucy found her to be much better than some of her house prefects who were mostly turning a blind eye to the whole thing.

"Hi Magdalene!" Ollie and Lucy said in unison, bright smiles on their faces.

"Watcha doing Magdalene?" Ollie asked.

Magdalene took a thick, leather bound book out of her bag. "Reading."

"Why do all of my friends like to read?" Ollie said with an ironic grin causing Lucy to laugh.

Magdalene chuckled and took out her wand, "Let me help you two finish this up." With a wave of her wand the plaques gleamed with newfound cleanliness.

Lucy looked at Magdalene solemnly, "I thought the point was to do it by hand, like muggles? It's part of our detention."

"Oh, it's only bad if you get caught. And it's not a big deal. Besides, I'd rather not see you to get ganged up on by Gryffindor's quidditch team as they are going to practice."

"Yeah, Luce, don't be a spoil sport! We're free, that's all that matters." Ollie said as he half danced down the corridor. He stopped and turned offering his arms. "Ladies, shall we dance down to the library?"

"I have two left feet, so I don't dance." Lucy said flatly pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Magdalene giggled, "Sorry Ollie, I need to go. I'm taking a leader position in the advanced study group next year so I need to lay out plans and a schedule with my co-leader."

"Advanced study group?" Lucy asked, brushing her hair behind her ears. "What exactly do they do?"

"You haven't heard…? You're smart; I figured someone would have mentioned it to you by now." Lucy shook her head. "Well, we're just a small group of students who are ahead of our peers in one subject or another and work ahead or on our own projects. We're pretty much a study club. You need a teacher recommendation and you need to get approval from both me and Augustus Grand, he's the other person in charge next year. I'll put in a good word for you two if a teacher wants to recommend you. Augustus is a bit stern." Magdalene grinned, "I'll see you both later, and happy Valentine's day!" She walked briskly down the corridor waving at them as she walked away.

"C'mon, Luce, I know where you want to go!" Ollie jogged over to Lucy's side and took her arm, "To the library!" He pointed with his other hand the direction he was now taking her.

"Wait, Ollie, I left a paper for Waldrope in my dorm, I need to go get it so I can finish it up in the library."

"You're not done either!" exclaimed Ollie in shock, "Could you help me with mine then?"

"Not a problem, how bad is the spelling on this one?"

"I don't think it's any worse than usual."

They took off for the common room stepping into little uses corridors and halls when they saw other Gryffindors coming down from the tower arm and arm with their sweethearts. Lucy saw James and Freddie with a whole gaggle of giggling girls behind them as they showed of their tricks and their fireworks. Lucy wondered how they were getting all of these pyrotechnics, there was no way they could get all of them into their trunks, Aunt Angel and Aunt Ginny would have noticed something was amiss. Ollie and Lucy took a less known path to the tower, a back way was the way Lucy preferred to think of it.

Soon they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoring in her frame. "Bertha!" Lucy exclaimed loudly causing her to startle.

"Manners!"

"Don't need'em, you were sleeping on the job." Lucy retorted with a smirk. The portrait glared and swung open.

"That was cold," Ollie remarked as he looked at the nearly empty common room, "I'll meet you here in a couple of minutes." Ollie took the stairs to the boy's dorm three steps at a time.

Lucy dashed up the stairs to her own dorm to find the room covered in pink hearts and little cupids holding bows with arrowed notched. Lucy snorted in disgust and walked over to her side table where her paper was waiting. On top of her essay was a piece of parchment, tied prettily with a bright red ribbon. "What?" She picked it up and examined it closely before peeling the ribbon off slowly. It started off in a disturbing way.

_Eyes as blue as the winter's ice,_

_A smile both near and far_

_Though truly none too nice_

_As the sun sets over the green,_

_We cannot fake our feelings,_

_For a traitor such as thee_

_Snitching witch,_

_Half-blood spawn,_

_We wait for you on the dawn._

_Sleep tight now,_

_With us in your head,_

_Peaceful in bed,_

_We will get you,_

_Best leave the lights on. _

Lucy retched; the poem was quite bad, little to no rhyme scheme. Props had to be given though; it was a very creative way to threaten someone. Lucy rolled her eyes; she dared whoever it was to try. She put it in her pocket and grabbed her essay. She would burn this garbage before she went to bed. Besides, it had been a month since the hazing, it was probably a reminder that she and Ollie were not particularly well liked at the moment. As if Lucy could forget.

Oo0Oo0

_March 3__rd__ 2017_

Lucy had a gift for her sister's birthday clutched in her hands. Not every day a girl's favorite sister turned fourteen. Lucy's mum had sent Lucy the gifts to give to Molly and she was on her way down to breakfast with the pretty wrapped gifts for her sister. It was very exciting.

She walked to the Great Hall with her gifts piled high without a worry in the world, class reviews were going great, she was passing each one with flying colors. Sullivan complemented her in front of the class on her shield charm yesterday. She was trying not to catch Sullivan's attention these days though; he remained kind and continued to push the class, Lucy especially, to their limits in practical studies. Lucy seemed to thrive under the pressure, but his meetings with the man in the mask still haunted the back of her mind. She had not caught him wandering again, and Sullivan and Waldrope had resorted to ignoring each other in the corridors.

Suddenly, Lucy felt something against her ankle. She swore as she realized it was a trip jinx and hit the hard stone floor with her elbows first as she ended up sprawled out on the ground, the gifts for her sister hitting the floor and the horrible sound of breaking glass. One of the gifts began to leak what appeared to be ink. Lucy's eyes watered in pain, anger and disappointment. There was laughter around her Lucy looked up to find a couple of third years from the quidditch team and a the other third year girls laughing over her. Lucy ignored the pain in her body and moved quickly to her feet, picked up the gift and half ran, half limped down the corridor.

"Sorry Swotley!" One shouted after her in a horribly mocking way. The nickname sounded like a combination of swot (not a new insult for Lucy), and her surname. Little to no creativity.

It was her sister's birthday! Her gifts were probably ruined, all because some jerks decided to trip her in the hall. Lucy turned, wondering how she was going to fix this for Molly. She stopped and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling very stressed out.

"Miss Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she found Sullivan looking at her worriedly. "Oh, nothing."

Sullivan tilted his head quizzically, "Come with me." He took he packages from her arms and Lucy followed her mouth dry and her knees shaking. There was a trail of ink dripping off Sullivan's hand. He led her back to the defense classroom and back up to his office. "Have a seat." He waved his wand and a large, plush arm chair appeared, another flick of his wand and a cup of tea was poured and floating towards the small table. Sullivan took a seat across from Lucy, placed the packages on the table and sipped his own tea before speaking. "Are these for your sister?"

Lucy nodded rapidly, leaving her tea on the table, untouched. Not even questioning how he knew about it being her sister's birthday.

He examined the gift covered in ink. He hands black, and changing to a bright rainbow of colors. Color changing ink, Molly loved that stuff. "I'm going to see if I can repair it, is here anything else that is breakable in anything else?"

"Not that I know of," Lucy said softly.

Sullivan started opening the gifts cautiously, "We can rewrap them. So, how are you doing? Classes going well, your family healthy?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Miss Lucy, lying is a disservice to yourself. You can be honest with me; anything you want to discuss will not leave this room. I give you my word."

'_I'm not too sure about the worth of the word of a criminal.' _Lucy thought as she took a sip of tea. _'This is really good.'_

"There's nothing wrong. My family is in extremely good health, my grades are excellent and I have complete confidence in my ability to pass my exams."

Sullivan smiled, "I had a feeling you would say something like that." The gifts were suddenly unwrapped and exposed on the table. The ink bottle, a book that was about the Healing field, a biography about a famous Healer from the Middle Ages, a new set of quills and a blank journal. Sullivan examined the items closely checking for signs of damage before flicking his wand to repair a couple of quills then focusing his attention on the busted quill bottle. "I don't think I can fix this," Lucy groaned, "but I can replace it." Sullivan opened one of the desk drawers next to him and took out an ink bottle containing the ink that had been ruined when Lucy fell. "About the right size I think." He held it up for Lucy's approval, and Lucy smiled despite herself. "Okay?" Lucy nodded, "Good," he flicked his wand and the gifts were suddenly wrapping in fresh brown paper. "Here you are Miss Lucy."

Lucy reached for the gifts with a small smile, "Thank you Professor. I really mean it." Lucy stood, suddenly remembering where she was and who she was with. "I'm sorry, I need to go, if I'm going to catch Molly before classes start."

"Of course," Sullivan stood and walked Lucy to the door, "Feel free to come back anytime, I'm always available to talk. If you ever need anything, just let me know." Lucy made to walk out but Sullivan spoke again. "Oh, one more thing. I find walking around in the middle of the night to be very relaxing and to invite all sorts of trouble. If you simply must do so then please be very careful, there are always things to be weary of even in the seemingly safest of places."

'_You're telling me.' _Lucy thought thinking of Waldrope and Sullivan's confrontation in the corridor. Lucy stepped out, feeling more confused than ever as the door closed behind her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__The climax begins to climb. Cliffhangers! Action comes! Hold on tight, this will be up soon, a portion of the next chapter has been written. _

_Oh, anyone here remember Bertha? I like to think she was featured in a botany magazine and Neville needed a password he could remember._


	12. The Man With No Face

_**Chapter Twelve: The Man With No Face**_

_April 31st__ 2017_

It was an unusually clear night; every star in the sky could be seen. Each constellation could be preserved with clarity, and the children had a perfect view of the full moon. Lucy and Ollie were peering through their telescopes to try and finish some Astronomy homework. It had been cloudy the previous evening and they had only completed half of their homework, now they were finishing it in a relaxed silence.

Lucy put her quill and ink back in her bag and closed her book of constellations. "Need some help Ollie?"

"Nope, not this time. Just another minute here…" Ollie replied as he scribbled some more notes and peered through his telescope. "Wow, mars is bright tonight!"

"Did you see that moon? It's so full I can see every detail of the grounds." Lucy put her telescope to her eye and examined the Black Lake through it humming happily; she was in such a good mood. She turned her telescope to the forest and found a bright gold mask looking out of a hooded black robe. "Sweet Circe! He's here, Ollie! Out by the woods."

Ollie whipped his telescope around in the direction Lucy was pointing, "What do we do? It looks like he's waiting for Sullivan; maybe we should get some help."

"Waldrope, we need to get Professor Waldrope. I think he's been working against Sullivan, besides he's probably up anyway." Lucy reached for Ollie's robe sleeve, "C'mon!" She pulled him to the staircase and they both ran down the steps three at a time. Lucy slipped on the last step and scrapped the back of her knees and legs. She whimpered and limped a few feet with Ollie at her side before he sting lessoned and Lucy starting running again.

They finally made it to the Transfiguration classroom and burst through the door, there was the door to Waldrope's office. Lucy began banging on the door loudly with both fists. "Professor! _Professor!_" There was muffled swearing from the other side of the door, the kind of words even Gramps would wash her mouth out for using. There was a loud bang and more swearing, and an angry voice telling them to wait for a few seconds. Lucy stepped away from the door in time to avoid being hit on the nose by the door. She was looking up at the angry man with his messy robes and white hair flying in all directions.

"This had better be important," he snarled.

Ollie took a step forward next to Lucy who adjusted her glasses and began to explain, "There's a man with a gold mask out on the grounds by the forest and we think Professor Sullivan has gone to meet him."

Waldrope blinked, and paused for a moment before speaking. "Gold mask eh? Well, thank you for telling me this." He walked off quickly. Lucy and Ollie following. Waldrope turned, "You two, go back to your dormitories."

"But-" Ollie protested.

"Now!"

Lucy and Ollie made to walk back to their dorms as Waldrope walked quickly down the corridor. They both turned and began to follow Waldrope at a safer distance. They followed him to the Great Hall which he almost ran through in his haste. His footsteps loud and echoing through the room. Though Lucy could not hear it, all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart in her ears. The door closed behind him with a loud _bang _and Lucy felt secure enough to go through the Hall. Lucy took her time, she knew he was going to the forest and she was confident she could find where the man in the man in the gold mask was earlier.

They reached the door and opened it slowly, praying Waldrope was far enough away not to hear it. It seemed unusually loud and squeaky. Lucy slipped through the opening and onto the grounds. Waldrope was walking quickly to the woods across the open grounds. Lucy waited another couple of seconds and followed once again.

The woods were full of shadows that reached out to grab at them as they walked through. There were voices speaking ahead, Lucy and Ollie ducked down into some bushes and peered out to see what was going on. Lucy's eyes widened in horror and Ollie whispered about a lack of good blokes in this story.

"The moon is very full tonight," The Faceless observed as Waldrope stood next to him quietly. "We have all of the information we need to complete our task?" He had a rough, raspy voice that made Lucy shiver. Ollie moved closer to Lucy.

"Yes, sir. Everything is in order." Waldrope gave him a rolled up piece of parchment. "The spell for the unsealing."

"Excellent. Thank you, Waldrope, it's always nice to have good help." He opened the parchment and began to whisper words that dripped with ancient power. As he spoke, a shimmering figure appeared from the ground. It was bright and shining and very, very pretty. Its shape was still forming as the Faceless finished speaking. "It'll take a few minutes. So give me your report."

"Sir that fool Sullivan has been taken care of. I lead him to a false location in the middle of centaur territory last month; he'll be preoccupied tonight so we can finish this in peace."

Lucy gasped; Sullivan had been tracking Waldrope, not the other way around! Lucy could now admit that she had really and truly screwed this up. Nobody was going to come and save them if this went wrong.

"Did you hear something?" The Faceless said calmly as he faced the bushes were Lucy and Ollie were hiding. Waldrope turned towards the bush and fired his wand. Lucy felt a tight bond encircling her arms and torso. Ollie yelped and hit the forest floor trying to escape immediately. Suddenly, both children felt themselves getting lifted into the air and flying gently towards the two warlocks. They were set down against a tree. They all stared at each other in a stony silence.

The man in the gold mask kneeled in front of both children, "Hum," he tilted Lucy's face up to meet his gaze, her glasses slipping down her nose and her heart beating in terror. After a few moments the Faceless laughed. He pulled away from Lucy, smiling crookedly. "It can't be! Audrey Causey's daughter? I guess Septimus Lowell is telling war stories at bedtime now? Does your mummy read you about old magic's? Did you spend your days in a bookshop?" He laughed some more, Lucy didn't say anything. She was scared and how he knew that was kind of creepy. "That's rich," he stopped laughing and became suddenly very serious. "Well, I guess my revenge could start here. I hear the loss of a child is absolutely devastating." He paused and examined Lucy more closely, taking her chin and turning her face from one side to another. "I think I've seen you somewhere before… Years ago…" He shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter. I can't have either one of you opening your mouths and memory charms can be broken." The Faceless pointed his wand at the two of them.

"Really now!" Waldrope was dabbing at his forehead with a white handkerchief. Lucy stared at him intently; behind it all, he was scared of the Faceless too. She felt a large lump rising in her throat. "They're children, I'm sure he wouldn't-"

"Do you sit at his side like good dog?" The Faceless kept his wand trained on the two children as he turned his head slightly to look at Waldrope who shook his head quickly. "Then you can have no idea what he really wants, can you?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing, we have orders and for the good of us all they must be followed to the letter. No exceptions." He looked back at the children with a sick smile. Ollie scooted closer to Lucy to try and shield her from his sight. "Tell you what, Waldrope, we can compromise. We'll let the children see the item we have been looking for, and then I'll get my revenge on Audrey Causey. How does that sound?"

Waldrope did not reply.

"What did my mum do to you?" Lucy squeaked trying to force herself to sound more courageous then she felt. It was barely working. "Whatever it was you probably deserved it!"

The Faceless reached for the glove on his free hand, "Your mother is hardly the saint you think she is. She's got a cold temper, barely batted an eye when she did this to me." He pulled the glove off of his hand slowly making sure that both Lucy and Ollie had a good look at what lay underneath. It was a hand that appeared to be made of gold but was flexing its fingers on its own.

"When…?"

"About eight years ago, I guess it's true what they say about never forgetting the face of your one great enemy."

If Lucy had made an enemy of a man who walked around in a gold mask she would not forget what he looked like either. For some reason, she could not fathom her mother having any enemies; she was just so nice and quiet. And Lucy could not see her mother in any situation to make any; Gramps said that her mother went into hiding during the war. The war was a topic that was never discussed by her parents, just Gramps and he never told stories about the Second Voldemort war.

He kneeled down before Lucy looking her in the eyes. Lucy wanted to scream but found her mouth to be unable to open. She could feel the intensity of his gaze. "You want to know how I knew who you were?" The exposed part of his mouth turned up in a twisted smile. "You look just like her. It's your fortune or misfortune, but you have her eyes. Only yours are colder, and more… calculating." He turned his shadowed gaze to Ollie before looking back at Lucy. "You seem to be the real leader of this duo. I feel quite sorry for your friend."

"Don't," Ollie said as he moved closer to Lucy. "I'm not."

The Faceless stood, "Ah, loyalty. How touching. Waldrope, watch them. I'll claim the artifact."

As he turned to walk into the shimmering tree Lucy blurted out a question with no real thought of the consequences. "You're part of the Reformation, aren't you?"

The Faceless laughed a raspy sound that echoed through the trees and made Lucy shiver in terror. "Oh my dear, you have so much to learn. There are many other people far more dangerous than the Reformation out there. The Reformation, like many others will talk about changes and plans of action, but what do they actually accomplish? People who take action are far more immediate threats then those who _talk_ of scary things." Still facing Lucy, he stepped back into the tree and disappeared in a bright light.

Lucy's jaw clenched, her teeth grinding together. She gave Waldrope a hard, cold look as she struggled to keep herself together. Whatever this thing was, Lucy was not going to let a monster like that walk away with it. She struggled to free her hands from the binds. It was not successful.

"How can you do something like this?" Ollie said while Waldrope turned his back to them as if fighting some great internal struggle. He was shaking his head and muttering to himself, as if trying to talk himself out of a stupid idea. Lucy leaned forward and put herself on her knees and slowly rose to her feet, her knees shaking horribly. Her hands remaining tied behind her back. Ollie shifted and rose to his feet also and was now standing shoulder to shoulder with Lucy. They exchanged a glance and ran for Waldrope pushing him over a large tree root and fell down the ravine with an ear piercing scream to the forest floor where he landed with a thud. Lucy and Ollie peered over in horror, giving sighs of relief when Waldrope gave a low groan and moved no more. "I thought we killed him for a second."

"Well, if we did, we would not have to worry about hiding the body." Lucy quipped as she looked at the dark forest around them. Who would stumble upon a corpse out here?

"What do we do now Lucy?"

"We're going after that thing they're after. C'mon!" Lucy felt the binding spell case by Waldrope fade and slip away as feeling returned to her hands. Lucy had a feeling he was not particularly powerful to begin with, she was proven right when his spells would not hold a couple of first years while he was in an unconscious state. "Follow me." Lucy moved towards the tree that the Faceless had walked into.

It was bright and shimmered like the stars on the Black Lake, lighting up the ground before it and casting long shadows. Lucy felt her hair stand on end as she moved her hand forward. Her fingers barely brushed at tree and Lucy pulled away as the image rippled. She stared at it in wonder, what kind of power was this? Something indiscernible to a first year witch. Air filled Lucy's lungs as she took a deep breath closed her eyes and stepped into the tree, swallowed by a bright light and disappeared. Ollie ran in after her.

It was a strange place, there were torches lining the rocky walls that cast shadows over the small cave. Lucy shivered and took a step back onto Ollie's foot. "Ouch…"

"Sorry Ollie," Lucy breathed as she started forward again.

"It's fine." Lucy felt his hand brush against hers. "We'll stay together right?"

"Promise." Lucy grasped his hand, feeling braver knowing that her friend was close. Ollie looked at Lucy for a moment before breaking into a small smile as they walked on down the passage.

The air was cool and damp here, Lucy realized as they walked farther down the cave. Moss on the walls and water dripping from the ceiling fell onto their heads and ran down their faces. Lucy let go of Ollie's hand holding on to the confidence she had in that moment, and then slipped down the small slope and into a puddle. Ollie pulled her to her feet and they heard a strong, raspy, powerful language coming from farther ahead.

The Faceless stood facing the wall marking the end of the cave and passage, tracing a shape on the wall in front of him with his wand. He moved back and continued his enchantment, the wall before him was glowing, Lucy and Ollie stepped back as something came out of the wall and into the Faceless' hands. "Finally," he muttered as he held it up over his head. Lucy got a very good look at what he had obtained. It was a small green gem on a thin silver chain. The gem was glowing softly. Was all he wanted was a necklace?

The gem glowed more brightly and Lucy drew her wand and pointed it at the Faceless' back. He had wanted revenge against her mum by killing Lucy. _"Dolens Incrementum!"_ Lucy whispered with a flick of her wand. The Faceless fell to his knees as large ready to burst boils covered his body, one or two exploded immediately. The amulet continued to float in the air, Ollie ran forward and snatched the amulet out of the air and ran back towards the entrance, gabbing a stunned Lucy as he went.

"Get back here!" The Faceless shouted as another boil exploded as he leapt to his feet to chase them down.

Lucy turned and pointed her wand at their pursuer, stepping in front of Ollie who had frozen as the Faceless had run forward and shielding her eyes with her arm. _"Mico!"_ A bright light lit the chamber in a sudden flash. The Faceless stopped short reaching for a wall to use to find his way out while his other hand moved to cover his right eye. Lucy grabbed Ollie's sleeve and took the lead on the way out.

"Luce, what was that? I don't remember that being covered in class!" Ollie asked as he matched Lucy's pace.

"Blinding spell, Gramps showed it to me before I left." They had reached the end of the tunnel and continued through it. Lucy had never been so happy to see the Forbidden Forest, feeling safe, she put her wand in her pocket. They continued running.

"Hold it!" Waldrope shouted, his wand pointed at the then as he supported himself against a tree, still looking dazed. When Lucy saw the wand she dragged Ollie back, only to bump into the Faceless.

Lucy's mouth moved but no sound came out. "Hand it over." The Faceless said calmly as another boil swelled up on his neck. Ollie tightened his hold on the amulet and shook his head. "Have it your way boy." With a flick of his wand, a plant shot out of the earth and wrapped itself around Lucy's neck.

Lucy struggled to free herself or get it unwrapped from around her windpipe. "Let her go!" Ollie shouted as he tried to help Lucy.

"Give me the amulet, and I promise I will."

"You said you would kill us both!"

"True, but I do like giving people choices," Faceless said sardonically as Lucy struggled for breath. Her vision was darkening and she felt like she was running out of time. She struggled harder. "Now, what is yours?"

Ollie held the amulet out to the Faceless who smiled as he released Lucy who fell to her knees in relief on the forest floor as oxygen filled her lungs. Mere inches from his prize, there was a war cry that filled the forest around them. There was a thundering sound of… hoofs and a faint twang of bow strings. Lucy looked over to find centaurs shooting at them from behind the trees. The Faceless forgot all about the amulet and tuned to fight back.

"Get away from them!" Sullivan shouted as he stepped out into the open, wand drawn and ready as he pointed it at Waldrope. _"Stupefy!"_ Waldrope hit the ground with a loud thud and fell back down the ravine as the centaurs charged. Ollie grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her out of the way of the stampeding centaurs. The Faceless began firing spells and Sullivan began using shield charms to protect himself, Ollie and Lucy as they tried to make it off the battleground.

The Faceless flicked his wand at Sullivan and got a clean hit with a jet of blue light, Sullivan hit the ground as Lucy and Ollie ran. They tore through the trees, waiting for the first sight of the forest edge. They did not make it very far before the Faceless appeared from the nearby trees, his smile horrible, mutilated. He threw Ollie into a tree trunk and the boy slumped to the ground like a ragdoll. Lucy screamed as Faceless turned his wand on her.

"_I don't want to die!" _

There was a lone arrow that flew through the air and hit the Faceless' hand with a clang. Lucy saw the jet of red light coming towards her, the breathlessness that followed and then there was nothing.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And I have been looking forward to this chapter. _


	13. After

_**Chapter Thirteen: After**_

_May 1__st__ 2017_

It was a cool, dark sleep. Lucy felt too tired to open her eyes. She could lay on that cloud forever. Asleep preferably.

But she forced her eyes open at the sound of worried voices from her bedside. They both sounded familiar, achingly so. Her vision was blurry for her glasses were gone, but there was no mistaking the tall outline of her father and the bright red hair that could be seen over the curtain. Lucy tried to speak but it came out as a harsh choking sound. There was a creaking sound from the other side of the curtain. A loud snore from the bed next to her caught Lucy's attention.

Was Ollie okay? Would he forgive her for getting him into that mess?

She turned her head towards the snoring, squinting her eyes to try and see more clearly. It was a vain effort; the curtain was drawn on that side to. Lucy exhaled through her nose and rolled onto her back, noticing the slight ache in her shoulders that was slowly moving down the rest of her body.

"What the hell was she doing out there to begin with?" That was Lucy's dad, he only swore when he was really upset and that itself was incredibly rare. Lucy buried herself under the blankets. She felt the familiar tingling in her nose and sneezed loudly. There was a loud scuffling sound and Lucy's dad burst in, Lucy sat up quickly as he pulled her into a hug, she winced as her ribs and shoulders protested. "Audrey she's awake." Her father released her and took a seat in the chair next to Lucy's bed and Lucy's mother burst in and hugged Lucy also.

"Oh, Lucy." Her mum planted a kiss on her forehead. "We're so glad you're okay."

Lucy peered over her mum's shoulder to find elderly Madam Pomfrey looking at them with a soft look then switching quickly to one of complete distain as a familiar voice rang through the ward. "You still have these damn curtains? That tells me you can't afford new ones, I set those on fire seventy years ago." It was loud, rumbling, and seemed to drip sarcasm with each word. Which raised a new question, why was Gramps even here?

"I told him to watch it," Lucy's mum muttered as she pulled away from Lucy.

"Drey, he can't help himself, you know that."

"I know." Lucy's mum smiled again, Lucy thought her mother had a pretty smile. She turned her attention back to Lucy, still smiling and spoke, "You're Grandfather tagged along for some reason, he said he wanted to see his old stomping grounds." Her father coughed. "I think he wanted to do that before the memorial service tomorrow, it was too crowded last year and he may be feeling sentimental."

"Sentimental?" Lucy's dad said flatly.

"It could happen."

Lucy reached over for her glasses and placed them on her face. "Is Ollie okay? What about Waldrope and Sullivan?" She took a deep breath before continuing, "And there was another man who wore a gold mask!"

Lucy's mum's eyebrows shot up, her eyes wide, and her mouth tightening into a thin line.

"Professor Sullivan," Her father corrected as he leaned back in his chair, looking at his wife with concern. "Waldrope has been arrested and is waiting for the aurors to come and take him to a holding cell to stand trial. Your friend is fine. He was sleeping last time I checked." There was another loud snore from the other side of the curtains. "Still is apparently." Lucy's dad's mood immediately became sterner and Lucy just knew a lecture was coming to change the subject from what Lucy really wanted to know. "Now, what were you both thinking? You could have been killed I hope you know just how lucky you are. I knew homeschooling was a good idea-"

There was a shrill voice from the other end of the hospital wing. _"Where is he?"_ Lucy's mum got up and poked her head out for a look. Lucy got out of bed and followed ignoring the throbbing in her limbs and managing to avoid her dad's attempts to put her back and get back to resting. It was a woman with gray hair wearing black and white robes.

Ollie's voice was tired sounded as he croaked, "Franny?"

"Ollie!" The woman ran over to Ollie's bed. "Your parents were held up in the international portkey station and they're not sure when they'll be here. Your grandparents sent me to keep you company." She swept the curtains aside and Lucy found herself looking at this woman. "Is this the friend you told me about?"

"Yeah, Franny this is Lucy. Lucy this is Franny, she's my-"

"Soon to be retired Nanny, I'm also his grandparents housekeeper, I watched him grow up. Which included watching him chew on his grandfather's leather shoes." Ollie's face went pink and he looked pointedly in the other direction. Lucy giggled as she dodged another one of her father's attempts to deposit her back in her own section of the wing. Lucy went back to bed on her own peeling back the curtain between her and Ollie's beds.

"Ollie, Lucy! I have your homework!" Lucy sat up again as Molly walked in with a large pile of books in her arms that she deposited on the table next to Lucy's bed while Ollie groaned and tried to play dead. At the sight of the homework, Lucy's dad looked rather excited. Molly walked over and placed his books on his table with a loud enough bang to awaken the dead. Ollie shot up and glared at her. Molly ignored him and sat down on the edge of Lucy's bed. "Hey squirt." She gave Lucy a one armed hug. "Glad you're okay."

Lucy's dad leaned over and looked at the homework Molly had brought in, "You know I could help you with this."

"Dad, I'm top of the class, I really don't think I need the help."

"I don't think we spend enough time together as a family."

"Most families go to the beach when they want to spend time together and you want to bond over homework?" Lucy's mum gave Lucy a '_Don't be a wise arse and humor your father' _look. Lucy smiled brightly, "Sure, why not?"

Ollie looked on wistfully as Lucy cracked open her book and she and her dad began to layout the essay. Though Lucy's mind was whirring with other, seemingly more important topics.

Oo0Oo0

Gregory Sullivan was not an exceptionally powerful wizard by any stretch of the imagination. To be frank, truly powerful witches and wizards scared him to death. In a society based in blood status and magical power, both in one person was enough to make him and many other muggle-borns very scared, especially after the war. Absolute power corrupts absolutely in the muggle world, in the magical world it did much more. Absolute power corrupts absolutely; absolute magical power could very easily drive one mad or completely power-hungry. So the saying went.

He rubbed his shoulder where the Faceless' spell had stuck, sighing in defeat. His boss was not going to be pleased about those children getting in danger. Not in the least. At least he could have a brief respite in his office and start another journal entry. Writing was his therapy; it helped him cope with everything even after all these years. Sullivan's classroom was empty and that was a small relief. Headmistress McGonagall was a very kind woman when it was required. He opened the door to his office and found the misty figure of a falcon patronus standing on his table next to his cold cup of coffee.

_"Sullivan, that was very disappointing." _The falcon said, "_Now, have a seat we have much to discuss."_

That bloody bird had gotten him into this mess. Sullivan was now under the impression he was stuck with it forever.

Oo0Oo0

The country castle was imposing with its high towers and sturdy walls. It was a true fortress, safe from the praying eyes of muggles and many wizards thought this place was lost many years ago. Those who knew of its continued existence were those with shady leanings who sold and dealt items of questionable legality. But this night, the castle was empty and in the highest tower a meeting was taking place by candlelight. Each face was half hidden in the shadows as they sat at the long table.

The door opened to reveal a figure holding a green amulet in his hand to light his way, the light bouncing off his gold mask. The old man at the head of the table spoke, light bouncing off his glasses. "You have it this time?"

"Obviously." The woman on sitting to his right said flipping her inky black hair over her shoulder. "He's holding it is he not?"

There was soft laughter from the others sitting at the table.

The man in the gold mask smiled his crooked smile and held it higher for all to see. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have made our first step. And I have information that may also help us in due time." His smile faded, "Audrey Causey has at least one child." The table grew silent. "A first year girl and a boy about her age came upon Waldrope and I's operation in the forest. The girl looked just like Causey, and was just as nosy. She and her friend managed to escape me by luck alone. Waldrope has been captured."

The man at the head of the table spoke first, "That is interesting. We will cross that bridge when we get to it Odell, thank you for that report." The Faceless nodded in took a seat next to the dark-haired woman. "Now, where can we find the next one?"

"I'm taking care of that sir," The woman said with a smile. "It may take some time but it will be done."

"Good, good."

The woman spoke again, "Nicodemus, what about the girl?"

"If she managed to get away from Odell, I would like a chance to get to know her. I'm sure she's very talented, maybe she'll be of use to us in time."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Book Two has the possible title of __Lucy Weasley and the Spyglass._

_In which a character disappears,_

_Albus, Rose, and Scorpius come to Hogwarts,_

_Lucy and Ollie forge new friendships,_

_A journal tells tales,_

_The Reformation begins its rise in the public view._

_I wanted to thank all of my readers and my reviewers for all of your support. I know I made some unusual decisions for the direction of this story, but I wanted to do something a little different. Not just a rehashing of Albus, James or Lily having an adventure. I may go back and do a little editing later on. Now I wish to dedicate this story to the graduating class of 2011, may we be able to find a decent job._

_Anything you have seen in this fic is not owned by me, it is the property of J.K. Rowling._


End file.
